Brother In-Law
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Pikiranku mendadak penuh. Aku memandang pada Luhan dan Kris yang kembali 'bergulat', lalu mataku perlahan mulai menutup. Aku membiarkan diriku tidur dan melupakan hal-hal buruk. Aku harap, aku masih tetap mahir melupakan kenyataan kalau aku adalah jalang nomor 1 yang pernah ada. Aku rindu kakak iparku.." / KaiBaek/KaiLay/LuBaek/BaekLu/KrisLu/KrisBaek. YAOI. NC-21. DL? DR!
1. Chapter 1

**Brother In-Law**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Cast**

**Kim Jongin**

**Byun Baekhyun as a Zhang Baekhyun**

**Zhang Yixing**

**dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Pairing**

**KaiBaek slight KaiLay  
**

**Rate**

**T (masih aman)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer**

**KaiBaek saling memiliki, juga milik Shippernya termasuk author/ga ada protes/ **

**Warning**

**YAOI, Typo forever, gagal, aneh, ga jadi, sinetron mode on**

**If You Dont Like Me and dont like my fanfic  
**

**get out here**

**i dont need you and your bash**

**not copycat without permission**

* * *

**note**

**saya bawa yang baru lagi**

**ga jamin bisa bikin NC, saya bukan ahli disitu**

**tapi tetap aja nekat**

**yadah**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

All Kim Jongin POV

Hai, namaku Kim Jongin, tapi aku lebih senang kalau dipanggil Kai. Dan istriku bernama Zhang Yixing, ah maksudku Kim Yixing, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Lay. Kenapa kami lebih suka menggunakan nickname dari pada nama asli? Anggap saja kami sedang menyamar, hahaha. Kami keluarga kecil yang bahagia, juga masih bisa dikatakan pengantin baru. Setahun lalu, aku melamar Lay pada orang tuanya, setelah sebelumnya kami berdiskusi tentang pernikahan.

Ah, biar ku ceritakan.

Aku dan Lay adalah sahabat sejati, sejati sajatinya sahabat. Mungkin karena kami adalah tipe orang yang sama, punya hobby juga kepribadian yang sama, menjadikan kami cocok satu sama lain. Aku mengerti dia dan diapun mengerti aku. Sebenarnya, kami menjalin pertemanan sejak duduk di bangku Senior High School. Dia murid baru, pindahan dari China. Saat pertama kali songsaengnim memperkenalkan dia pada kami di kelas, kesan pertamaku, dia pemalu, dan ternyata benar, dia memang pemalu dan pendiam juga calm. Karena saat itu hanya aku yang tidak punya teman sebangku, jadi songsaengnim menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku, dan sejak saat itu kami berteman.

Saat di Senior HS, kami bergabung bersama club dance dan woa ajaib, kami menjadi bintang disana. Aku dan dia semakin dekat saja. Kalau dulu aku ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa menginap bahkan sampai berhari-hari. Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal jika sedang senggang, dan kami berlatih dance bersama hingga kaki kami lelah dan sepatu kami sobek. Sungguh menyenangkan menemukan teman sejiwa.

Aku dan dia tak jauh berbeda, kami sama-sama pemalu, sama-sama pendiam, sama-sama pintar dance, sama-sama menyukai kesunyian dan sama-sama GAY. Bedanya hanyalah.. aku mesum sedangkan dia polos. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku tidak pernah mesum terhadapnya, ingat dia sahabatku yang sudah ku anggap seperti sudaraku sendiri.

Setelah lulus sekolah, kami lanjut kuliah di Universitas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama pula, Jurusan seni, khususnya dance. Di akhir-akhir semester, teman-teman sejurusan kami hampir semua sudah melangkah ke pelaminan, dan kami selalu merayakan dengan dance bersama di pinggir pantai atau pegunungan setelah pesta pernikahan. Hingga tersisa aku, Lay dan satu lagi teman kami yang belum juga menikah, padahal sebentar lagi kami akan lulus kuliah. Dan karena itu kami dijuluki sebagai calon juru kunci. Siapa di antara kami bertiga yang akan menjadi juru kunci, maksudnya, yang terakhir menikah itulah juru kuncinya, disebut juru kunci karena dia yang terakhir alias penutup. Aku juga bingung darimana teman-temanku menemukan istilah itu.

Awalnya, aku menanggapi candaan juru kunci itu dengan biasa-biasa saja, hingga akhirnya teman kami yang lain itu menikah, meninggalkan aku dan Lay sebagai dua calon juru kunci yang tersisa. Sejak teman kami itu menikah, aku dan Lay semakin gencar ditanyai tentang kapan kami menyusul, dan siapa yang akan jadi juru kunci alias yang terakhir menikah. Karena tidak ingin menanggung malu dengan menyandang predikat juru kunci, aku dan Lay bersaing untuk mendapatkan kekasih dan menikah secepat mungkin. Lebih dari dua bulan aku dan Lay mati-matian mengencani puluhan wanita dan tak satupun yang cocok untuk dijadikan istri.

Hingga sebentar lagi kami akan benar-benar meninggalkan kampus sebagai seorang sarjana dan teman-teman keparat kami semakin asik menggoda dengan kata-kata 'hayo, siapa yang akan jadi juru kuncinya, apakah kau Kai, atau Lay atau kalian berdua?' menyabalkan sekali mereka itu, secara tidak langsung mereka memengaruhi kami untuk cepat-cepat menikah dengan ber-alasankan harus menanggung malu jika jadi yang terakhir.

Aku dan Lay menyerah, kami tidak menyukai wanita, kami Gay! Dan malam itu, di atap gedung jurusan, kami bercerita banyak tentang pernikahan bukan untuk dijadikan bahan candaan. Pernikahan itu, tentang bagaimana kau menerima orang lain untuk bergabung bersama dalam hidup tunggalmu. Tentang bagaimana kau membagi suka duka, sedih senangmu bersama orang lain yang dinamakan pendamping hidup. Tentang bagaimana kau berkomitmen untuk berjalan di satu jalur yang sama dengan saling bergandengan tangan bersama orang yang menjadi teman jiwamu. Tentang bagaimana kau merasa kalau hidupmu tak lagi untuk dirimu sendiri namun juga untuk diberikan kepada orang lain yang dengannya kau mengikrar janji sehidup semati. Dari penyatuan pendapat-pendapat kami itu, kami menyadari satu hal, kami memiliki pandangan yang sama, dan kami cocok. Tidak ada salahnya menikahi sahabatmu sendiri, malah itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sahabat adalah orang yang paling mengerti akan dirimu, tahu apa kesukaanmu dan ketidaksukaanmu. Dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah, dan lagi, dengan begitu tidak ada salah satu di antara kami yang menjadi juru kunci. Hahaha.

Kami menikah? yah kami menikah. Walau sudah menikah tapi kami tetap merasa seperti bersahabat. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada manja-manjaan, panggilan mesra di pagi hari bahkan yang namanya malam pertama tidak pernah terjadi sampai detik ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Jangan kira kalau kami tidur di kamar yang berbeda, tidak, Kami tidur di kamar yang sama di ranjang yang sama pula. Tapi entahlah, Lay tidak pernah menyinggung tentang 'itu' dan aku juga tidak merasa terlalu menginginkannya. Mungkin karena jiwa persahabatan kami masih sangat kuat. Namun Lay bersikap sebagaimana istri pada umumnya, dia memperhatikanku sebagai suami, memasak untukku, membersihkan rumah, berbelanja dan hal-hal lain yang dilakukan para istri. Kami juga suka bersenda gurau di sore hari sambil minum teh, keluar makan di luar jika bosan di rumah, pergi menonton film di bioskop terdekat dan berlatih dance bersama-sama. Kami pengantin baru yang bahagia.

Namun,

Lama-kelamaan aku merasa sesuatu hadir ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan kami. Sesuatu itu adalah rasa,

…_**bosan.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kai?"

Aku sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang menoleh pada Lay yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di bahunya juga kaos tipis. Dia tersenyum sambil mengeringkan rambut,

"Kau ingat Baekhyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan keningku mengingat-ingat nama yang disebut Lay tadi. Tapi percuma, karena aku tidak juga ingat. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baekhyun adikku, Kai," Lanjutnya lagi dan aku mendengar nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Ah, aku ingat," jawabku cepat saat ia menyebutkan petunjuk lain tentang sosok orang yang ia sebut tadi. Lay sudah sering bercerita tentangnya namun aku belum pernah melihat yang mana orangnya.

"Dia akan ke Korea untuk kuliah, dan dia mungkin akan tinggal bersama kita. Kau tidak keberatan?" Ia kembali bertanya sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaian, membelakangiku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, ada penghuni baru mungkin saja membuat kebosanan di rumah ini berkurang, mungkin saja. "Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula kau'kan istriku, keluaragaku, jadi keluargamu adalah keluargaku juga, adikmu adalah adikku juga."

Mendengar jawabanku itu, Ia berbalik dan melempar senyum sayang, menampakkan dua dimplenya yang terlihat manis."Gumawo," ujarnya kemudian. Aku balas tersenyum kecut, ucapan terima kasihnya terdengar seperti orang lain yang bersukur terhadap bantuan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Sejauh itu'kah jarak kita, Lay?

.

.

Kami duduk dan makan di meja makan layaknya keluarga. Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara, karena kami hanya akan mengobrol pada jam-jam tertentu saja, yang tentunya bukan pada jam makan.

ddrtt ddrrrtt

Suara ponsel bergetar menginterupsi makan kami dan itu ponselnya Lay. Ia berdiri mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas buffet, ekspresi wajahnya berubah girang saat menatap layar segi empat itu,

"Baekhyunie?" pekiknya girang saat benda itu menempel pada telinganya. Aku jadi sedikit tertarik mendengar ia memekikmenyebut nama namja yang akan tinggal bersama kami.

"…"

"Nado, jadi kapan kau tiba di Korea?" Tanyanya dengan nada kelewat girang, pasti dia bahagia sekali karena adiknya akan menemaninya hidup di dalam rumah yang membosankan ini.

"…"

"Jinjja?" pekiknya lagi, entah apa yang dibicarakan adiknya itu.

"…"

"Mian, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya. Mungkin dia ada masalah.

"…"

"Aku akan meminta tolong suamiku, bagaimana?" benar'kan dia ada masalah, aku siap-siap saja kalau dimintai bantuan.

"…"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak mengapa kau kesini sendirian?" aku mengerutkan kening mendengar ia berujar selanjutnya, jadi adik iparku itu tidak butuh bantuanku?

"…"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa. Arra?"

"…"

"Aku tutup." Ia tersenyum pada ponselnya dan kembali melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Kai, adikku mungkin akan sampai di Korea siang ini. Aku harus ke club dan melatih dancer baru disana, kalau sedang senggang, kau bisa'kan menunggunya di sini?" ia bertanya penuh harap dan aku tidak mungkin tega menolak. Aku sahabatnya dan sahabat akan selalu ada jika dibutuhkan. Tambahan, aku juga suaminya.

"Ne, kau tidak usah khawatir, hari ini aku free." Jawabku seadanya. Ia tersenyum lagi dan berucap 'gumawo' seperti biasa, menjadikan jarak tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kami semakin terlihat jauh. Aku lagi-lagi membalas dengan senyum manis yang ku paksakan. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan dengan pernikahan ini. Aku merindukan,

…manisnya pernikahan yang sesungguhnya.

Apa aku telah salah memilih?

.

.

.

.

.

TENG NONG

Mendengar suara bel dari luar, aku meletakkan majalah dan melirik jam dinding di depanku, sudah siang. Itu pasti adik Lay. Aku bergegas menuju pintu, menyempatkan diri melihat penampilanku saat melewati cermin yang ada di ruang keluarga. Aku harus terlihat sebagai kakak ipar yang tampan di depan adik ipar, jangan buat Lay malu. Dan sukurlah, aku sudah tampan – dari sananya.

TENG NOOONG

Aku meninggalkan cermin dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan saat bel kembali dibunyikan. Adik iparku itu tidak sabaran rupanya. Aku menarik napas sebelum memutuskan membuka pintu.

Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin membukakan pintu untuk adik istriku. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku menarik napas lagi dan menyemangati diriku sendiri. Tapi untuk apa? aku sedang tidak mengundang masuk malaikat maut'kan? Kenapa jantungku seperti ingin berhenti berdetak? Sebelum aku benar-benar stop jantung, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, membiarkan adik ipar menunggu lama akan merusak citra kakak ipar yang baik.

CEKLEK

"Annyeonghasseyo, Ni Hao?"

Apa aku bermimpi, kenapa ada malaikat di depan rumahku? Apa bukan adik Lay yang menekan bel tadi?

"Hallo, Kim Jongin?" tanya malaikat itu, kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Apa dia malaikat maut yang datang untuk mencabut nyawaku. Tapi kenapa sosoknya indah? Ku kira menyeramkan? Aku tak mengerti dan memilih diam memandanginya yang indah itu. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat malaikat seperti ini.

"Hallo, Kim Jongin? Lay, Yixing?" malaikat itu bertanya lagi. Dia juga tahu nama istriku. Tunggu, dia tahu nama istriku?

Astaga! aku tersadar dari keadaan trance yang menghinggapiku tadi saat melihat sosok indah ini. Aku berdeham keras, mengusir rasa malu karena sudah sempat bengong seperti orang idiot di depan orang yang ku sangka malaikat yang tidak lain adik iparku sendiri.

"Annyeonghasseyo, iya aku Kim Jongin," jawabku dengan suara parau. Suaraku tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat dan susah untuk ku keluarkan. Aku lihat, ia tersenyum.

DEG DEG DEG

Oh My, apa dia benar malaikat? Malaikat maut? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak diluar kendaliku seperti ini? dan, apa malaikat maut memang secantik ini?

"Aku Zhang Baekhyun, adik Zhang Yixing Lay."

Rasanya aku ingin membalik badan dan menenangkan jantungku, tidak kuat melihat ia tersenyum seperti itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan seketika membuatku dilanda kebingungan? apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menjabat uluran tangannya? Menyentuh jari lentik berkulit putih yang nampak halus dan lembut itu?

Dan nurani menyuruhku untuk menyentuhnya mesti logika menolak,

Zzztt

Apa itu? Aku merasa tubuhku tersengat saat kulit tangan kami bersentuhan? Perasaan macam apa ini? aku tidak pernah tahu kalau adik Lay akan secantik dan seindah ini, dan aku juga tidak pernah tahu rasanya bersentuhan dengan seseorang bisa membuat darahku berdesir hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pori kulitku.

Ia tersenyum lagi, dan melihat itu, percaya atau tidak, aku merasa seperti meninggalkan bumi dan berpetualang di dunia antah berantah, aku kembali ke keadaan trance.

"uumm.. bisa aku masuk?"

Meski seperti tak sadarkan diri, tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara indahnya itu. Dan oh tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Aku ingin menjawab tentu saja, alih-alih berkata,

"Kau cantik,"

"Ne?"

Astaga! Ada apa denganku? Ingat Kai, kau sudah menikah dan dia itu adik iparmu.

"Ah maaf, silahkan masuk." jawabku setelah memaksa diri untuk sadar. Aku membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya agar memungkinkan ia dan koper-koper besarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat ia kesusahan membawa koper besar itu, aku bertransformasi menjadi super hero yang tangguh dan suka menolong, membantu ia membawa koper-kopernya.

"Biar aku yang bawa," tawarku yang tampaknya bertransformasi menjadi kuli alih-alih super hero. Ia tersenyum lagi, dan matilah aku.

DEG DEG

Aku menyesal menawarinya bantuan kalau ujung-ujungnya jantungku berdetak tak normal dan aku merasakan hal aneh itu lagi. Bahkan kini aku jadi salah tingkah, bergerak tak teratur berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Aku tersenyum idiot dan sedikit menunduk, bermaksud mengambil koper dari tangannya, dan ia mendongak kaget saat tangan kami kembali bersentuhan, dan bertepatan dengan itu,

_bibir kami tak segaja bersentuhan.

Zzrrrtt

Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa tersengat listrik beribu volt? Sensasi apa ini? Aku merasa tubuhku melemas ? Reaksi apa ini? aku merasa sesuatu di bawah sana.. menegang.

Aku membeku, sedangkan ia gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan aku masih asik dengan euforiaku sendiri. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Terakhir aku merasa sensasi yang sama, saat aku mengalami.. wet dream.

Ia hendak menunduk mengambil sesuatu dari tanah membuatku tersadar, dan aku dengan bodohnya menarik lengan bajunya bermaksud membuatnya bangkit kembali, dan hasilnya_

SRAAKK

Lengan kaos tipis itu sobek hingga ke bahu, dan aku hanya mampu membelalakkan mataku melihat bahu putih mulusnya.

Oh tuhan, sesuatu di bawah sana semakin menegang. Kenapa bahu itu nampak sangat menggiurkan? Aku sudah sering melihat Lay tanpa kaos dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, tapi aku tidak merasa sampai seperti ini.

Ia mendongak lagi dan menatapku dengan tatapan ingin menangis. Oh Tuhan? Apa yang ku lakukan?

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," Aku jadi panik melihat ia menatapku seperti anak anjing yang kehingan arah pulang (?) yang sialnya terlihat menggoda di mataku. Aku rasa pikiranku mulai tak waras, aku sudah berfantasi yang macam-macam hanya karena melihat bahunya yang terekspos itu. ouh, celanaku menyempit, sakit sekali.

"Jangan menangis ku mohon, aku tidak sengaja, maaf aku melihatmu, aku akan menutup mata dan ayo kita masuk!" Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan agar tidak melihat bahunya yang membuat libidoku meningkat di tengah hari bolong seperti ini. Sambil menarik tangannya meninggalkan koper-koper sialan itu, aku melangkah cepat_

BUGH

Bodoh! aku seharusnya tidak menutup mata dan berakhir dengan kami terjatuh karena tersandung ujung daun pintu. Aku meringis saat punggungku menyentuh lantai sedangkan ia berada di atasku dan tangan yang bertumpu tepat pada dada juga_

CUUNGG

_Penisku yang kini mengacung sempurna dalam genggamannya.

"eoh? Apa itu?"

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke lantai begitu saja mendengar ia memekik kaget dengan tangannya memegang penisku yang tertutup bokser dan menatapku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dan FF ini TBC dengan nistanya**

Hahaha/ketawa Setan

Jiwa Mesum saya bangkit pas liat Pict KaiBaek yang hampir berciuman di Sukira kemaren, ga nyangka kalau Giftnya dijadiin pict hasilnya kek orang yang mau kissue-an gitu/nosebleed/

Duh~ ga tau saya nulis apa itu?

Tadi pagi sempat dimarahin eomma gegara eonni ngelaporin saya suka nylis FF YAOI, saya disuruh berhenti dan tobat, tapi sukurlah si eomma luluh dan ijinin saya gegera saya nangis dan meyakinkan eomma kalau ini hanya karangan dan ga ada maksud apa-apanya, kan saya suka nulis, ff YAOI juga tulisan'kan (?)

Anggap aja ini prolog atau pemanasan atau foreplay(?) atau apalah

Saya mau lihat respon reader dulu

Ah, dan bagi para HANTU

**JIKA ANDA MEMUTUSKAN MENJADI HANTU SEDARI AWAL, MAKA JADILAH HANTU HINGGA AKHIR**

**SAYA GA SUKA PARA HANTU TIBA-TIBA NONGOL DAN MARAH-MARAH JIKA NANTINYA SAYA MENISTAKAN SALAH SATU CHARA**

**Ok itu saja**

**Saya ga maksa review, itu terserah anda, saya belajar untuk ikhlas atas kecurangan (?) para HANTU karena dulunya juga saya HANTU**

**Bacot saya sudah terlalu panjang sepertinya**

**Ya sudah**

**Iyou dadah bba~bbai/ala Balon si Banci Salon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother In-Law**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Cast**

**Kim Jongin**

**Byun Baekhyun as a Zhang Baekhyun**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kris, Luhan (hanya nama)**

**dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Pairing**

**KaiBaek slight KaiLay slight LuBaek/BaekLu  
**

**Rate**

**M  
**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer**

**KaiBaek saling memiliki, juga milik Shippernya termasuk author/ga ada protes/ **

**Warning**

**NC-17, Lime, YAOI, Typo forever, gagal, aneh, ga jadi, sinetron mode on**

**If You Dont Like Me and dont like my fanfic  
**

**just get out  
**

**i dont need you and your bash**

**not copycat without permission**

* * *

**So**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran ibuku. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kecewa saat gege-ku memberitahuku kalau ia tak bisa datang menjemputku di Bandara. Sukurlah aku bersama kekasihku, Luhan dan dia meminta sepupunya Kris untuk menjemput kami di Bandara. Walau sudah sering ke Korea, tapi tidak menjamin aku menghafal nama-nama jalan dan daerah-daerah yang ada, kemungkinan aku tersesat lebih besar daripada ingatanku akan Negara ini. Sebenarnya gege menawarkan agar aku dijemput oleh suaminya saja, tapi aku menolak. Aku belum pernah melihat kakak iparku itu, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya.

Jadi, tetap saja Kris yang datang menjemput kami, dan woah, seperti kata Luhan, Kris itu sangat tampan. Dan dia sweatdrop dan mencibir tak percaya saat Luhan mengatakan kalau kami pasangan kekasih. Kemudian Kris mengantarku ke alamat rumah yang di berikan gege padaku lalu ia membawa Luhan untuk tinggal bersama di apertementnya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali tinggal bersama Luhan di apertement kami sendiri, tapi kata Mom sebaiknya aku tinggal bersama gege saja. Menyebalkan memang, tapi tak mengapa, aku juga senang bisa bersama gege lagi, mengingat ia tak tinggal bersamaku di China sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya baru kemarin kami bermain dan bercanda bersama, sekarang ku dapati gege sudah menikah dan memiliki suami. Sudah sangat lama rupanya.

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada tepat di depan rumah gege-ku. Sepertinya, pagarnya tidak terkunci, jadi ku putuskan membuka pintu pagar yang hanya setinggi pinggangku itu. Hhhmm, rumahnya bagus, minimalis dan ada sedikit sentuhan rumah tradisioanal Korea, tapi tetap tak mengubah unsur modernnya. Semoga keadaan rumah ini semenyenangkan tampilannya.

TEENNNG NOONG

Aku menekan-nekan bel dengan tak sabar. Gege sudah memberitahuku kalau dia tak ada di rumah dan yang akan menyambutku adalah suaminya yang bernama Kim Jongin.

TEEENG TOOONGG

Kemana sih suami gege? kenapa tidak juga membukakan aku pintu. Oh tolonglah, disini panas sekali, kakak ipar, cepatlah sedikit. Aku hendak menekan lagi namun pintu berkayu cendana itu berderit terbuka, sedetik kemudian lelaki lumayang tinggi dengan rambut berwarna perak yang poninya ditarik naik ke samping (?) (bayangin Jongin yang poninya naik ke atas tapi dikesampingkan, yang wajahnya keliatan banget mesumnya itu -_-) menampakan dirinya dari balik pintu.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Ni Hao," aku menyapanya dengan seramah mungkin. Tapi kenapa dia hanya terdiam.

"Hallo, Kim Jongin?" aku bertanya lagi karena dari tadi ia hanya diam dan memandangiku. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tolong biasa saja, jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu. Sudah lebih dari semenit menanti dia membuka suara, tapi namja itu malah menatapku semakin intens.

Astaga, namja ini. apa gege tak memberitahu ia sebelumnya kalau aku akan datang? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia melihat aku seperti melihat hantu? Mungkin aku perlu menyiram air di wajahnya agar ia sadar dan mau menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hallo, Kim Jongin? Lay, Yixing?" aku bertanya lagi, memastikan kalau aku benar-benar ada depan rumah yang tepat, bisa saja'kan aku salah rumah dan bisa saja namja ini bukan kakak iparku, jadi aku menyebut nama gege-ku saja untuk memastikan. Woah berhasil, ia sudah mengedipkan matanya dan mulai bergerak.

"Annyeonghasseyo, iya aku Kim Jongin." Akhirnya ia mau menjawabku. Dan hhm, suaranya seksi, seseksi wajahnya. Kakak ipar yang menarik.

Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan dan berucap, "Aku Zhang Baekhyun, adik Zhang Yixing Lay." Ku lihat ia kembali terdiam dengan ekspresi berlebihannya itu. Dia ini kenapa sih?

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Aku memutar bola mata karena kakak ipar tampan itu tidak juga menjabat tanganku malah asik menatapku dengan wajah mesumnya. Aku ingin mengintrupsi lamunannya lagi, namun tak sempat karena ku lihat ia akhirnya tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku. Aku ikut tersenyum dan menarik ulur tanganku dengan paksa karena ia mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat.

Oh Tuhan, aku benci kecanggungan seperti ini, aku bisa saja jadi sangat cerewet tapi sayangnya kakak iparku ini lebih banyak terdiam dengan terperangah daripada mengajakku bicara.

"uumm.. bisa aku masuk?" pintaku, aku benar-benar akan jadi coklat sepertinya kalau tidak masuk ke dalam rumah itu sekarang juga. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa kakak ipar ini melihatku dengan ekspresi berlebihan seperti itu.

Sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jelas. "Ne?" Tanyaku lagi karena dia bukannya mempersilahkan aku masuk malah bergumam tak jelas.

"Ah maaf, silahkan masuk," jawabnya yang kini terdengar jelas. Ku pikir dia akan membiarkan aku gosong di luar sini. Aku menarik dua koper besarku berniat membawanya masuk, tapi sial, koper-koper ini berat sekali, aku lupa barang-barang apa saja yang aku masukkan ke dalam koper itu, seingatku hanya snack, beberapa potong pakaian dan sisanya adalah boneka. Jangan tanya, aku membawa serta boneka-boneka favoritku bersamaku, aku tidak tega meninggalkan mereka sendirian di China.

"Biar aku yang bawa," tawar kakak ipar itu saat melihat aku kesusahan. Aku menurut saja dan tersenyum ingin berterima kasih. Aku menunduk dan hendak melepas ujung kaosku yang terkait pada gantungan kunci koper. Ku rasakan ia mendekat padaku dan saat aku mendongak_

CHU

_bibir kami tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Astaga. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? aku kaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan gantungan kunciku. Aku malu sekali walaupun ini bukan kesengajaan.

"Maaf," ujarku salah tingkah, pasti pipiku memerah saat ini. Aku memilih untuk menunduk dan mengambil gantungan kunciku sekaligus menyambunyikan wajahku, aku malu, dia itu kakak iparku. Baru juga pertama kali bertemu sudah kejadian seperti ini? hhhh

SRAAKK

Oh sial! Dia merobek bajuku. Aku menggigit bibir bawah geram. Cukup sudah, walau aku tahu dia tidak sengaja tapi cukup membuatku semakin merasa malu. Sepertinya dia ingin bermain-main sebentar. Baiklah kakak ipar, ku ladeni kau. Mari kita lihat seberapa besar cintamu pada saudaraku.

Aku merubah cepat ekspresi kesalku menjadi ekspresi sedih bercampur malu berusaha menutupi bahuku yang terbuka karena baju yang sobek dan mendongak menatapnya dengan puppy eyes-ku yang biasa ku gunakan saat membujuk Dad agar mengijinkan aku berlibur ke kampung halaman Luhan.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," ia berucap tergagap. Berhasil, ia jadi panik dan ku yakin ia merasa sangat bersalah. Oh tunggu, ku rasa dia lebih merasa horny daripada bersalah. Aku bisa melihat tonjolan kecil mencuat di antara selangkangannya. Ckckckck, aku jadi semakin ingin mengerjainya. Hihihi

"Jangan menangis ku mohon, aku tidak sengaja, maaf aku melihatmu, aku akan menutup mata dan ayo kita masuk!" Aku berusaha menahan tawaku saat ku lihat ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Tapi aku tetap menurut saat tangan besarnya yang lain menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan bodohnya dia, bagaimana ia bisa melihat jalan dengan mata yang tertutup begitu, dan seperti dugaanku, kami terjatuh. Aku menyeringai, saatnya menjalankan permainan yang sesungguhnya.

BUGH

Kami terjatuh tepat di depan pintu dengan sebagian tubuh kami sudah berada di dalam rumah dengan posisi aku menindihnya. Aku sengaja meletakkan tanganku di atas dada dan, well.. penisnya yang sudah menegang dan memasang ekspersi sepolos mungkin seakan aku sama sekali tak punya dosa.

Ia meringis sedikit frustrasi, hahahah, lucu sekali suami gege-ku ini. Aku menggenggam kuat penisnya yang masih tertutup bokser dan_

CUNGG

"Eoh? Apa itu?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut, ia sudah pasrah dan terbaring di lantai marmer rumah ini.

Karena dia tidak juga bergerak dan hanya mengerang, aku memutuskan untuk untuk membuka boksernya itu. Masih dengan wajah polos anak kecil tak berdosa, aku kembali bertanya.

"Itu apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab malah sibuk meracau dan berujar, "Oh Tuhan, singkirkan tanganmu, kau menyiksaku."

Aku tersenyum sedikit menyeringai tak kentara dan bertanya dengan nada manja, "Aku ingin melihat apa ini. Aku buka yah?"

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab juga tidak menolak saat boksernya mulai ku turunkan pelahan-lahan, penisnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai nampak_

"WOH" dan aku langsung terlonjak kaget. Kali ini bukan acting, tapi sungguh aku terkejut. Penisnya itu… astaga, ingat Luhan, Baekhyun, Ingat gege-mu. Cepat-cepat ku kendalikan diriku dan berpura-pura menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Ini panjang sekali," kataku lagi sambil mengurut pelan benda yang berdiri dengan perkasanya itu. Ku dengar ia meringis sesekali mengerang.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku," ia meminta lirih aku memasang wajah tak mengerti dan mendudukkan diri di antara kedua kakinya masih sambil terus mengurut penisnya, mengabaikan kenyataan kalau kami masih berada di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak menggodamu," kilahku sok cemberut, ia semakin mengerang frustrasi.

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan menyiksaku," ia meminta lagi, aku masih dengan wajah polos dan bibir yang mempout tapi tanganku dengan evilnya mengurut penis panjang miliknya dalam tempo cepat. Menyenangkan sekali menyiksa kakak iparku ini.

"Aku juga tidak menyiksamu," ujarku lagi dan ia menyahutiku dengan erangannya. Aku masih pura-pura tak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Begini saja dia sudah sangat terangsang, dasar mesum.

"Tapi kau benar-benar menyiksaku dengan tanganmu itu," ujarnya susah payah, aku menyeringai kecil.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." ujarku polos, berpura-pura menyesal dan secepat mungkin menarik tanganku berhenti mengurut penisnya. Aku beranjak bangun dari atas tubuhnya, dan segera menarik koperku masuk. Ia mengerang dan bergumam tak jelas saat aku melewatinya.

"Mau kemana? kau sudah membuatku tersiksa seperti ini, setidaknya selesaikan dulu," ia berteriak frustrasi, aku berhanti dan menyeringai penuh. Ah, ketahuan sudah seperti apa suami kakakku. Kau mengajakku berselingkuh?

Aku berdeham dan meletakkan koperku di pinggir sofa lalu berjalan mundur ke tempatnya terbaring, lalu berjongkok di samping selangkangannya dan kembali menggenggam penis panjangnya.

"Maaf, jadi bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahmu ini?" tanyaku kembali beracting polos. Ia bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan berniat menciumku tapi cepat-cepat ku jauhkan wajahnya.

"Tolonglah~" kini ia mulai mengiba lirih dengan matanya yang mulai sayu. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa brengsek, apa aku benar menggodanya? Kalau begitu aku ini adik durhaka. Ah tidak, aku tidak menggodanya, dia sendiri yang tergoda dan dia yang mulai, bukan aku. Dan kesan pertamaku terhadapnya, dia bukan laki-laki setia. Dia bukan suami yang baik, dan dia berniat berselingkuh di belakang istrinya yang tidak lain adalah kakakku. Aku jadi tidak yakin dia mencintai kakakku.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku masih pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Ia berusaha berdiri bangkit dan beringsut ke sofa, ia terduduk di sana dengan penisnya yang masih mengacung.

"Tutup dulu pintunya," pintanya, aku menurut dan berdiri menutup pintu. Setelah itu, aku berbalik dan menunggu intruksi selanjutnya. "Kemarilah," pintanya lagi, aku menurut dan mendekat padanya, berjongkok tepat di depan kejantanannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" aku bertanya lugu tapi tanganku sudah bergerak mengurut dan memijat batang penis kecoklatannya. Ia mengerang lagi dan meracau tak jelas.

"Masukkan ke mulutmu dan kulum dia, sayang, ouh, cepatlah." aku berdecak tak kentara masih dengan tangan yang mengoral kejantanannya. Sayang? Ckckck, namja ini.

Aku berpura-pura mengangguk dan menurunkan kepalaku. Perlahan ku dekatkan bibirku ke kepala penisnya, berhenti sejenak, namun kemudian ku jauhkan wajahku, membuat ia mendesah frustrasi.

"Tidak bisa, ini terlalu panjang, tidak akan muat di mulutku yang mungil," aku memajukan wajahku ke wajahnya, lidahnya terjulur ingin meraih bibirku tapi jangan harap aku menyambutnya. Ku biarkan ia berusaha meraih bibirku yang terus ku jauhkan, dan tanganku di bawah sana bekerja aktif.

"Akh, Kemarikan bibirmu, sayang." Ia mengiba lagi, tapi aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan kembali berjongkok di depan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Tidak, kau bukan kekasihku, kau suami kakakku," aku berpura-pura cemberut, kalau aku tidak ingat dia adalah suami gegeku, sudah ku lahap habis penis besar dan panjangnya ini.

"Kalau begitu kulum dia, sayang, sshh chhepatlaaahh." Ckckck, tidak sabaran rupanya.

Aku berpura-pura mengamati benda perkasanya dengan perasaan ingin tahu, lalu mendongak menatap ia yang sedang mengerang dan meracu tidak jelas. Karena aku hanya mengamati wajah dan penisnya secara bergantian, Ia dengan sudah tak sabar mendesakku agar memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku, aku lagi-lagi berpura-pura cemberut.

Tapi, aku masih ingin mempermainkannya. Memberinya harapan, mungkin tak mengapa. Ku mulai dengan menjulurkan lidahku, perlahan, dan perlahan_

"Huwaaaaa"

"Wae?"

Aku tersenyum menyeringai dan kembali berteriak histeris, ia yang sedang horny berubah panik.

"Wae?" tanyanya lagi,

Aku berpura-pura menangis dan menghentikan aktivitas tanganku, dan kembali berteriak, "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Gege maafkan aku, aku tak ada niat selingkuh dengan suamimu, huweeee."

Ku lihat ia semakin frustrasi saja,"Ayolah sayang, selesaikan dulu yang ini,"

"Huweee, gege, dia yang memaksaku," Aku semakin mengeraskan suara tangisku dan berpura-pura merasa bersalah karena hampir saja berselingkuh dengan iparku sendiri.

"Astaga," Ia mengerang frustrasi

"Kau membuatku merasa jadi adik yang durhaka, kakak ipar." Aku masih menangis dan berpindah ke tempat koperku berada.

"Akh..sshh..ouh, kau yang menggodaku."

Aku memutar mataku malas melihat ia mulai bermain solo. Ipar tidak tahu malu. "Aku tidak menggodamu, kau saja yang mesum," tukasku ketus. Enak saja menuduh aku yang menggodanya, nyatanya dia yang mesum, melihat bahuku saja dia sudah horny.

"sshh, Thaapihh kau yang mem..akhh..bangkitkannhh sisi mesumkuhh," ia berujar susah payah di sela-sela erangannya. Dan apa tadi itu? aku membangkitkan sisi mesumnya? Ayolah, jangan bercanda.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sudahlah, aku ingin beristirahat dan merenungi kesalahanku, jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana kamarku?"

"Selesaikan ini dulu," ia memohon lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega. Tapi biarlah, dia juga bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak ingin merasa menjadi adik durhaka. Niatku tadi hanya untuk mengejainya dan melihat namja seperti apa dia, dan ku rasa sudah terjawab, jadi sudah cukup.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kamarku saja. Kamarku yang ada di pinggir tangga'kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada imut dan mata yang sengaja mengerjab-erjab. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya mendesah frustrasi sambil bermain sendiri. ckckck, astaga, tidak tahu malu. Ia memberi kesan pertama yang buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan adik iparnya.

"Jebal~ mau kemana kau? Yak! Selesaikan dulu yang ini!"

"…"

"Yak! Kau, Sial!

Aku menarik koperku lalu berbalik dan mengabaikan ia yang sedang berteriak sangat frustrasi. Hahaha, puas rasanya mengerjai kakak ipar mesum itu. Tapi kenapa Lay ge mau menikah dengannya? Apa ia hanya mempermainkan gegeku? Akan ku cari tahu. Hhmm, sepertinya aku punya tugas penting yang harus ku urusi selama tinggal di rumah ini.

CEKLEK

Hhmm, kamarnya besar dan rapi bercat oranya gelap. Ada satu ranjang queen size, lemari pakaian di depan ranjang, meja nakas di samping ranjang, kursi single di sebelah nakas dan rak buku berbentuk bulat di sudut ruangan di dekat pintu masuk. Ah, aku akan menata semua bonekaku di rak berbentuk lucu itu. Gegeku memang perfect. Pintar memasak, rajin bersih-bersih, suka kerapian, tidak boros pula. Seharusnya ia bisa dapat suami yang lebih baik.

Ada pigura yang berisi gambar kami berdua di menja nakas, ada poster Girls generation juga. Ah, gege memang yang terbaik. Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang dengan bedcover berwarna coklat polkadot putih itu. Nyaman sekali. Acara menata pakaian dan bonekanya bisa ku lakukan sebentar, sekarang aku ingin menelpon Luhan dulu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritkan padanya. Tentang ipar yang mesum, dia tidak boleh melewatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam tiba, aku keluar kamar saat aku sudah melihat keberadaan gegeku di rumah ini. Aku sudah mandi dan membersihakn diri. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit lapar, mengingat aku belum juga makan sejak siang tadi, tapi biarlah, keinginanku untuk segera bertemu kakakku lebih besar.

"Gege," aku berseru girang saat melihat ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarku mungkin berniat mengetuk pintu. Ku lihat ia sudah bersih dan wangi, mungkin baru habis mandi sepertiku. Segera ku peluk dengan sayang kakakku satu-satunya itu.

"Baekkie," ia balas memelukku dan sesaat kami berpelukan sambil menggoyangkan badan kami ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gembira. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepas pelukan kami dan tersenyum sayang.

"Hei, kau sudah besar rupanya, terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih bau kencur, sekarang berapa usiamu adik manis?" ia mencubit kedua pipiku dan aku dengan tersenyum menjawab sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Aku sudah 19 tahun, gege, dan bukankah dulu aku sering mengunjungimu bersama Mommy." Ia ikut tersenyum dan kini merangkul bahuku mengajak untuk terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga, hhmm tempat kakak iparku tadi_hahaha sudahlah.

"Hum, kau ini, giliran aku menikah kau tidak pernah lagi mengunjungiku," ia merajuk sambil mengacak rambut blonde ku.

"Maaf ge, aku sudah mulai sibuk saat ini," aku berlagak seperti bos-bos kantoran dan ia tergelak.

"Sibuk pacaran maksudmu?" cibirnya sambil tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Benar ge," kami tertawa bersama. Sudah lama sekali rasanya kami tidak tertawa lepas bersama seperti ini, dan ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang, hatiku miris, aku jadi ingin tahu, kapan terakhir kali gegeku tertawa seperti ini.

Dan, orang yang ku rutuki dalam hati menampakkan diri, menuruni anak tangga. Aku berdeham keras dan gege menoleh padanya.

"Kai? Kemarilah, aku ingin kau mengenal adikku lebih akrab," pinta Lay gege kemudian, aku menyeringai tipis sambil menatap kakak iparku itu, ku lihat ia sedikit gelagapan.

"Ah Ne." kakak iparku itu berjalan santai yang ku tahu sangat dipaksakannya lalu duduk bergabung bersama kami. Sesaat kami saling bertatapan dan ia kembali bersikap tenang seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa siang tadi.

"Kami sudah mengobrol akrab tadi siang ge, iya'kan kakak ipar?" Ucapku sok lugu dengan nada seimut mungkin dan beralih menatap pada Kai sambil mengangkat alisku beberapa kali. Ku lihat ia tersenyum paksa.

"Benar," jawabnya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Aku berpura-pura terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Sangat akrab malah."

Ku lihat Lay ge juga ikut tertawa tak mencurigai apapun. Kasihan kakakku ini, kenapa harus mendapatkan suami seperti Kim Jongin.

"Tadi, kakak ipar mengajarkanku satu hal." Aku berujar lagi masih dengan wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa. Ku lirik kakak iparku itu, hahaha, ku lihat dari ekspresinya sepertinya ia sangat tegang dan mulai wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Aku tersenyum polos namun dalam hati bersorak penuh kemenangan. Aku melirik kakak iparku lagi yang kini memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"Uumm, kakak ipar mengajariku.. cara meng-" sengaja ku gantung kalimatku, ku lirik lagi Kai yang sudah mendongak sambil mengusap wajahnya. ahaha. Sedangkan Lay ge sambil tersenyum manis, menantku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Meng.." Ku lirik lagi iparku yang wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku tersenyum menyeringai dan sesegera mungkin ku rubah menjadi senyum manis.

"..menghafal dan mengenali seluk beluk jalan kota Seoul dengan mudah." Ujarku cepat sambil tersenyum dan Lay ge segera mencubit kedua pipiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ku lirik kakak ipar mesum yang kini menarik napas lega. Aku tidak akan melapor, sayang. Belum ingin, lebih tepatnya.

"Manisnya adikku ini," Lay ge masih asik mencubit pipiku, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada suaminya. Lalu menunduk berbisik di telinga gegeku, aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya melihat aku membisikkan sebuah rahasia pada gegeku.

"Gege, aku lapar," bisikku pada gege dengan wajah memelas dan memohon sedih tepat di depan wajah kakak iparku yang tentu saja tak mendengar apa yang ku bisikkan pada gegeku.

"BENARKAH?" Lay ge berteriak tak percaya dan aku melihat kakak iparku itu menahan nafas dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"L-Lay, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujarnya tergugup. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Gege menoleh padanya dan memandangnya lama membuat wajah ingin menangisnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Apanya yang tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

O-oh

Aku berpura-pura bersedih, membiarkan kesalahahaman mereka berlarut-larut dulu. Senang rasanya mengerajai ipar yang mesum.

"A-aku." Lihatlah, Kai sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kai, apa maksudmu?"

Lalalala, aku bersenandung dalam hati dan sekarang menanti sambil memain-mainkan kukuku. Kai masih terdiam dan ku lihat ia menoleh padaku, aku hanya meresponnya dengan mengejab-erjabkan mataku.

"Lay a-"

"Adikku kelaparan, Kai, dan memang sudah waktunya kita makan malam,"

Huftt

Sampai disitu saja? Gege, kenapa kau sama sekali tak bisa marah? Tidak seru. Lihatlah, Kai kini menghembuskan napasnya lega. Awas kau, akan ku kutunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada Lay ge agar ia segera menceraikan laki-laki tak setia sepertimu.

"Ge, ayolah, aku lapar," aku berpura-pura merengek manja. Lay ge bangkit dari sofa dan menarikku agar turut bangkit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam. Kai, ayo ke meja makan."

Lay ge, kau terlalu baik. Dan aku merasa ada yang ganjil disini. Hei, mereka sama sekali tak tampak seperti suami istri. Mereka lebih nampak seperti.. entahlah. Masih buram untuk ku tafsirkan dengan pasti.

Ku biarkan Lay ge berjalan lebih dulu ke arah meja makan, dan aku dengan sengaja menghentikan langkahku.. menanti kakak iparku.

Dan ketika ia melewatiku, sekali lagi ku lancarkan aksiku. Aku menahan tangannya dan memaksa ia kembali mundur dan dengan segera ku peluk ia dan berbisik lirih setengah mendesah.

"Sayang? panggilan yang bagus, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Lalu meninggalkannya dan kembali bertingkah polos bermanja-manja pada gegeku tak mempedulikan ia yang diam mematung di tempatnya. Aku menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ku lambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Kakak ipar, kemari.. aku menunggumu," panggilku dengan girang, dan dengan gerakkan bibirku aku melanjutkan tanpa suara, "..di kamarku malam ini."

Sukses.

Ia sukses terbelalak. Gegeku masih asik menyiapkan makanan dan aku.. sudah dengan seringaian lebar yang ku tutupi dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang mengerjab-erjab. Mari kita lihat, sampai dimana cinta dan kesetiaan suami kakakku ini. Dan semoga, aku tidak lupa akan tujuanku dan bisa tetap mengendalikan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Duh~ keknya nih Fic makin ngawur aja

Masih ada yang ingat Fic saya yang 'Monte Carlo'?

Itu dilanjut gak ya?

Dan HANTU

Selamat, anda berhasil membuat saya gedek terhadap anda-anda sekalian.

oh iya, yang dibawa 93line, boleh aja kok panggil saya eonni, jiejie, mba', mpo', teteh atau apapun kata yang artinya sama, asal jangan oppa aja apalagi abang-_-

yang sesama line atau di atasnya, panggil aja Arda atau Aar biar lebih akrab, Eunho atau chinggu atau author, terserah aja, sayang juga boleh/plak

Udah lihat MV GROWL 2nd version?

Demi KaiBaek yang buat saya jadi kek orang gila, suami-suami kita kece, cetar membahana badai topan, puting beliung, tornado/apasih/ aw aw ayang Bacon, kamu makin imut sayang. Kris, suamiku, duh,, tetap aja ganteng kek vampir angry bird. Kris-ah, kapan kamu mau ke rumah nemuin papi mami, sayang, udah kagak tahan nih/plak, disembur naga

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk **

**lottelitte, octa1810, ByunnieKou, bebekkamjongan, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Kusanagi Hikari, utsukushii02, kaibaekshipper, chika love baby baekhyun, pinoya, EXOSTics, RaeMii, minprayudi, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, jungsssi, key, HyunieWoo, baekggu, miszhanty05 dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Reader sekalian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother In-Law **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Note**

**Terima kasih untuk Aiiu d'freaky yang sudah mengingatkan saya..saya salah nulis pairing, yang benarnya itu KAILAY BUKAN LAYBAEK.. mian.. itu murni keteledoran saya… saya salah nulis.. Terima kasih juga untuk dede ByunnieKou yang sudah mengingatkan saya sebelumnya.. tapi dasarnya saya yang pelupa.. jadi maaf Ne?**

**Yadah**

**Kita mulai saja**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

"Kakak ipar.. kemari, aku menunggumu.." Alisku menyerngit, nada ceria itu terdengar mencurigakan.

"…di kamarku malam ini."

**.**

Aku yakin dengan apa yang ku lihat barusan. Dia.. mengajakku. Apakah ini undangan untuk selingkuh? Oh tidak. Ok, jujur saja aku sempat terpesona padanya aku juga bahkan sempat…. Ah lupakan. Tapi aku masih punya hati dan punya pikiran. Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan iparku sendiri, di dalam rumah yang sama pula. Mungkin kalau aku berselingkuh diluar masih lebih sopan. Ok, dua-duanya sama saja bejatnya. Tapi sungguh, Lay terlalu baik untuk ku selingkuhkan, walau aku akui, aku merasa jenuh dengan pernikahan ini, dan juga ku akui adiknya itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Tapi.. entahalah.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut, entah kenapa aku merasa pikiranku mulai tak karuan sejak kedatangan adik ipar itu. Mengabaikan 'ajakan'nya yang ku rasa hanya ilusiku saja, aku berjalan menuju meja makan.

Seperti biasa, kami makan layaknya keluarga. Tidak ada percakapan selama acara makan berlangsung. Namun, untuk kali ini berbeda, adik Lay itu tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Bahkan saat mulutnya yang katanya mungil itu menggembung karena penuh, ia masih terus saja mengoceh. Oh Tuhan, dia masih kanak-kanak. Dan aku merutuki otakku, pikiranku juga mungkin, ah sekalian saja seluruh indra yang ada di tubuhku, bukannya terlihat menjijikkan, dia malah terlihat menggemaskan dan sialnya celanaku kembali menyempit.

"Hyung tahu, Kris itu sangat tampan, ku pikir dia blasteran inggris atau apa, ternyata dia orang China tulen. Wah, mungkin saat itu eommanya mengidam ingin dipeluk Brad Pitt." Ia berceloteh semangat, entah siapa yang ia bicarakan, menyebut-nyebut orang itu tampan lagi. Dan kau yang ada di dalam celana, tak bisakah kau diam saja?

"Haha, kau pikir hanya Blasteran saja yang bisa tampan. Jadi kau ingin menjadikan Kris itu kekasihmu?" Lay bertanya semangat dan aku hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang tampak bodoh.

"Hyung dan aku blasteran China-Korea dan kita tampan. Anhi, aku sudah punya Luhan." Ia menjawab khas anak kecil yang merajuk dan siapa pula Luhan itu?

"Jadi kau masih berpacaran dengan Luhan? Kalian sudah 3 tahun pacaran, apa kau tidak bosan?" aku menyerngitkan alisku mendengar pertanyaan Lay. Jadi kalau sudah tiga tahun menikah denganku kau akan merasa bosan, Lay?

"Anhi, Luhan itu sahabatku, hyung. Meski kami berpacaran, tapi kami lebih merasa seperti sahabat."

Aku tertegun. Jadi bukan cuma aku dan Lay yang merasa seperti itu. hhh, entah kenapa aku merasa idiot. Dia yang menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun dengan sahabatnya masih merasa baik-baik saja, sedangkan aku?

"Umm begitu. Memang benar, menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu sendiri lebih menjamin dia tidak akan selingkuh."

"UHUK UHUK"

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lay dengan sigap memberiku segelas air. Sial. Rasanya seperti ditampar telak-telak. Ku lihat adik ipar itu tersenyum penuh kemengan, dia pasti senang melihatku tersudut.

"Ne!" Sebisa mungkin ku paksakan ekspresiku agar tampak normal. Adik ipar itu kembali berceloteh, dan rasanya aku ingin membakar diri hidup-hidup saat mendengar ia berkata,

"Kenapa hyung tidak menikah dengan sahabat hyung saja? Mungkin kalau sahabat hyung tidak akan mengajakku berselingkuh."

Tuhan, Apa aku harus merasa menyesal telah membiarkan makhluk tengik ini masuk ke rumahku?

"Ne?" Lay bertanya heran, semoga dia tidak cepat tanggap dengan maksud perkataan adiknya.

"Anhi, lupakan saja, hyung." Ia tersenyum manis dan aku yakin dengan penglihatanku, dia mengedipkan mata padaku. Ah, baiklah. Adik kecil, kau ingin bermain-main? Kemari, hyung akan mengajarimu permaianan baru yang paling menyenangkan.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu kalau begitu. Kita tidak akan selesai makan kalau kau cerita terus." Terima kasih untuk Lay, akhirnya ada juga yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengoceh. Semakin banyak yang ia bicarakan, maka semakin jauh percakapan ini, dan rahasia kami tadi siang semakin cepat terbongkar. Ku lihat dia mempout bibir merah cherrynya, dan aku menyesal sudah melihat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu selesai. Ia meminum jusnya lalu menyeka sudut bibir dengan tissue yang di mataku malah terlihat sensual dan mulai berfantasi macam-macam. Namun tak lama kemudian, Ia beranjak dan membuyarkan semua fantasiku.

"Aku selesai," ujarnya dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Ia mendorong kursi kayu bermotif ke belakang, menciptakan bunyi derit kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu, ku rasa aku harus istirahat." Ia berkata sambil lalu dan Lay menjawab dengan gumaman,

"Hn.. jalja Baekkie."

Aku masih memperhatikannya dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik padaku, dan aku terlanjur malu karena tertangkap basah memandanginya. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Terbelalak? Iya. Karena rupanya dia kembali mengedipkan mata padaku dan dengan jelas aku bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya yang tanpa suara berkata,

"Ku tunggu di kamarku.." aku semakin yakin saat mengikuti arah tangannya yang menunjuk pintu kamar di samping tangga. Astaga, Fantasiku kembali melambung tinggi. Tapi tidak terlalu lama karena Lay juga sudah berdiri dari kursinya, menyadarkan aku dari pikiran-pikiran brengesk. Sepertinya aku harus mengurung diri di kamar mandi setelah ini. Mendiamkan adik kecilku yang menangis pilu minta diberi 'makan'. Tragis.

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di ranjangku bersama Lay sambil membaca buka motivasi karangan Paulo Coelho sedangkan Lay asik menyetel senar gitarnya. Dia selain suka dance, juga suka bermain alat musik, sebenarnya dia juga pintar bernyanyi. Tapi dia lebih fokus ke Dance daripada menyanyi.

Dan saat ini, memang kelihatannya aku membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil yang ada di kertas putih itu, tapi sesungguhnya aku hanya memelototinya saja, karena pikiranku sudah melalang buana entah kemana. Aku memikirkan ajakan Baekhyun di meja makan tadi. Apa dia serius? Ah, memangnya kenapa kalau dia serius? Aku seharusnya tidak mempedulikan itu. Yah, seharusnya. Karena nyatanya aku peduli, dan bahkan memikirkannya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang 'iya-iya' dari kepalaku. Ku paksankan diriku berkonsntrasi pada tulisan-tulisan kecil yang sialnya malah membuat mataku sakit.

"Jadilah seperti sungai yang mengalir, Hening di kala malam, Usah takut pada kegelapan..." Aku sengaja membaca deretan kalimat itu sekeras mungkin agar mengusir bayang-bayang kulit putih Baekhyun, bibir merah Baekhyun, tubuh ramping Baek…

"AAARGHH.."

"Kenapa, Kai?"

"Anhi, Anhi, ku rasa..aku perlu mencari udara segar."

Dengan langkan gontai dan frustrasi aku beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan Lay yang bertanya,

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku mengabaikannya, karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu ada apa denganku saat ini. Sial.. kenapa aku malah semakin memikirkannya? Tolonglah, dia belum hitung sehari tinggal di rumahku dan sudah membuatku hampir gila, bagaimana kalau setahun? Aku mungkin akan pindah ke rumah baru yang biasa disebut rumah sakit jiwa.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang terasa keluh. Mungkin dengan mencari angin di luar, bayang-banya Baekhyun akan pergi. Mungkin saja.

Ku putuskan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jacket atau hodie atau sweater atau apapun yang bisa mengusir dingin. Dan langkahku terhenti ketika sampai di bawah tangga. Ku lirik kamar di samping tangga itu, ehem.. iya, itu kamar Baekhyun.

Alisku menyerngit. Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Apa dia benar menungguku? Karena penasaran, Ok, ku akui aku sedikit berharap. Oh tuhan, apa yang ku pikirkan. Tidak, tidak. Aku menggeleng cepat, mengusir rasa berharap, maksudku rasa penasaranku dan melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki tangga.

TAP

TAP

TAP

KENAPA AKU MALAH MELANGKAH MENUJU KAMARNYA? Tenangkan dirimu Kim Jongin. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar ini, dan tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu apakah dia benar menungguku atau tidak.

Satu tanganku terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu,

TOK-

Ah tidak. Ini salah. Aku benar-benar tidak ada niat selingkuh dengan iparku sendiri. Iya aku tidak, walau aku menginginkan it- Oh Tuhan, aku bicara apa?

Dengan secepat kilat aku berbalik hendak berlari meninggalkan kamar yang sudah membuatku berpikir untuk melakukan dosa, namun ku rutuki diri yang malah mematung saat medengar pintu itu berderit terbuka.

"Kakak ipar?"

Mungkin kata yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresiku saat ini adalah bimbang. Ku dengar jelas setan di sampingku berbisik agar aku berbalik, dan dengan jelas pula ku dengar malaikat di samping kananku memelas hampir menangis memohon padaku untuk pergi dari sini.

"Kakak ipar?"

Zzzttt

Aku melemas. Setan di samping kiriku tertawa bahagia melihat aku berbalik dan memegang tangan lentik yang menyentuh bahuku itu. Ku lihat ia mengenakan piyama berwarna biru laut tipis nyaris transparan dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih susu. Hei, apa dia sengaja mengacak-acak rambutnya? dan kenapa wajahnya berkeringat?

"Kau lama sekali. Aku setengah mati, tahu?" Ia memukul dadaku dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dahiku mengerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku pura-pura tak mengerti masih terus memegang satu pergelangan tangannya. Dia mempout bibir dan membuatku setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya saat ini juga.

"Ayo masuk!" dan ketika tangannya yang ku pegang beralih menuntunku masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aku menurut. Sepertinya setan sedang menertawai malaikat saat ini.

Aku sedikit bingung saat tidak ada pergerakan darinya untuk menutup pintu. Apa dia sengaja agar aku yang menutupnya?

"Nah, sekarang selesaikan itu!" aku berdiri mematung di depan ranjang sedangkan dia menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

Keningku kembali berkerut. Aku sudah tak sabar sejujurnya, tapi aku sedikit terganggu dengan pintu yang terbuka itu. Apa dia yakin? Apa aku harus memberitahunya kalau pintu sama sekali tak ditutup dan sedang menganga lebar?

"Kenapa diam saja?" ia berbalik dan bertanya, kancing bajunya sudah terlepas tiga. Seharusnya dia membiarkan kancing itu tertutup rapat, nanti biar aku yang membukanya. Tapi cukup berfantasinya karena kebingungan malah menjajahi pikiranku.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa?" kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Alisnya terangkat satu, "Masa kau tidak tahu itu? itu mudah saja kakak ipar. Apa aku harus mengajarimu juga?" ia bertanya polos. Aku sedikit tidak yakin kalau namja bertampang bocah kecil ini adalah adik ipar yang sedang menggodaku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bingung bukan tidak tahu!" ujarku Final, membanting pintu dengan sedikit kasar lalu bergerak merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Ku lihat ia membelalakkan mata. Dan saat aku ingin memeluknya,

"KYAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? TOLONG AKUUU! KAKAK IPARKU INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU.. TOLOONGGG!"

Aku cengo. Aku yakin tampangku saat ini benar-benar seperti orang idiot. Cepat-cepat aku tersadar saat suara teriakannya terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"TOLOhhmmpp." Ku bungkam bibirnya dengan tanganku. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi. Yang ada aku kesal. Sial. Bagaimana orang bertubuh mungil seperti ini bisa mempunyai suara sebesar itu? Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Lay sudah tidur atau semoga ia sedang asik membaca buku resepnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah kecil?" tanyaku sedikit geram masih terus membekap mulutnya. Dia menarik paksa tanganku agar terlepas,

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? TOLhmmppp, " Ku bekap lagi bibirnya yang membuatku gemas itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya? Bukankah tadi kau bilang menunggu di kamarmu?" aku masih bertanya geram. Anak ini! Ia merontah-rontah memaksa tanganku terlepas. Karena jika tangan ini terlepas, aku tidak jamin akan selamat malam ini. Lay seharusnya sudah tidur.

"Akhmmpp.. lephmpp.."

SREETT

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

Aku terperangah. Tenaganya kuat juga. Tanganku ditarik paksa dengan keras. Ia mengatur napas setelah mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Aku memandangi tanganku, masih terperangah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kakak ipar?" ia bertanya sewot dan dengan gerakan cepat mengancingkan kembali bajunya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? Kenapa kau mengundangku ke kamarmu? Kau ingin mengajakku berselingkuh?" aku bertanya geram lalu mengacak rambutku. Apa yang ku pikirkan, Ya Tuhan?

"Astaga. Kau pikir aku serendah itu. sedari awal kau yang mengajakku berselingkuh!" Ia berkata ketus, melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang muka ke samping. Tunggu, aku merasa seperti sedang bertengkar dengan istriku. Hhh, aku mulai gila. Sepertinya aku harus segera ke psikiater.

"Jadi, kau menuduhku buta? Tapi maaf, jelas-jelas aku melihatmu berkata padaku bahwa kau menungguku di kamarmu!" Ujarku tak kalah ketus, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku untuk menyudutkannya.

Ku lihat ia berdecak lalu memutar bola matanya, "Tapi maaf sekali tuan Kim, aku memintamu kesini untuk membantuku memindahkan lemari itu ke samping jendela bukannya untuk memperkosaku!" Dengan mata sipit yang dipelototkan, Ia menunjuk benda segi empat panjang di depan kami yang sedikit menyamping pertanda habis digeser untuk berpindah tempat.

Oh sial. Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan itu. Aku malu sekali. Rusak sudah citraku sebagai suami yang baik. Aku mengutuk setan yang membujukku agar masuk ke kamar ini tadi. Kekallah engkau di neraka. Oh Lihatlah, malaikat sedang menertawaiku, bahkan lemari sialan itu juga nampak sedang menertawaiku. Dan apa itu? aku yang salah lihat atau si bocah kecil ini juga menertawaiku? Awas kau. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memperkosamu.

"Jangan harap aku mau membantumu. Kau bocah tengik!" aku beranjak cepat dari ranjang dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH DAN AWAS SAJA JIKA KAU KELUAR DARI PINTU, AKU AKAN MENGADUHKANMU PADA LAY GEGE KALAU KAU SUDAH MENGAJAKKU YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DAN SEKARANG BERNIAT MEMPERKOhhmppp!"

Aku yang tadinya ingin keluar kamar secara tak sadar kembali ke ranjang dan membekap bibirnya. Anak ini, aku akan mengusirnya besok. Aku janji.

"Baiklah bocah licik, aku akan membantumu memindahkan lemari ini. Tapi tolong jangan sebut-sebut kata itu. Dan aku tidak berniat, kau saja yang menggodaku."

"Hhmmpp" aku membuka tanganku dan membiarkan ia bernapas.

"hosh hosh..SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN, AKU TIDAK MENGGODAMU, KAU SAJA YANG MESUM. DAN AKU BUKAN BOCAH, AKU JUGA TIDAK LICIK. KAU YANG MEhhmmpp."

"ssttt.. Diamlah adik kecil. Ok, Ok, aku akan membantumu. Aku minta maaf dan lupakan yang tadi." Aku membuka tanganku yang membungkamnya, sengaja tidak menjauhkan tanganku, waspada saja jika dia kembali berteri-

"AKU BUKAN ADIK KEhhmmpp."

"Baiklah Zhang Baekhyun yang cantik, sekarang aku mohon jangan teriak-teriak, kau bisa memba-aww."

"AKU TIDAK CANTIK, AKU TAMPAN DAN KAU MESUM."

"aw aw tanganku."

"Rasakan!"

Tanganku! Dia menggigit tanganku,bahkan bekas taringnya masih kentara jelas di telapak tanganku. Masih sambil memegangi telapak tanganku yang memerah, aku meliriknya yang sedang mempoutkan bibir khas orang merajuk. Hampir saja aku lupa kalau dia bocah licik saat melihat tampangnya yang seperti anak kecil tak berdosa itu.

"Sekarang selesaikan itu. Aku mau tidur dulu!" Tanpa memeberiku kesempatan protes ia langsung mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan segera menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Hei, Hei kau membiarkan aku mendorong ini sendirian? Zhang Baekhyun, kau bukan sedang meminta bantuanku, kau sedang memperbudak aku!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya pindahkan itu atau…"aku menarik napas pasrah, anak itu sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut sambil tersenyum licik yang sialnya malah kelihatan cantik.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ambil pialanya, Kau menang. Puas?"

"Hehe, maaf kakak ipar, tapi aku sebenarnya baik. Bantu aku ne? Aku memohon loh~~"

"Hentikan!" aku mengerang frustrasi saat melihat dia mengerjab-erjabkan matanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan tatapan memohonnya. Aku tahu dia sedang acting. Tapi actingnya itu berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu yang sudah tertidur.

"Bekerjalah kakak ipar, jika sudah selesai aku akan memberimu hadiah. Bagaimana?"

Kai, Kim Jongin, tolong jangan terpengaruh lagi. Dia itu licik dan penuh tipu muslihat. Dan kau otak sialan, berhenti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Namja ini, Kalau aku tidak mengusirmu, aku janji akan membalasmu.

"Tidak. Aku akan bekerja tapi tidak usah kau beri hadiah. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, padahal aku hanya ingin menciummu karena sudah membantuku, tapi kau menolak. Ya sudah.." ia kembali mengerucutkan bibir sambil memain-mainkan kukunya.

Tuhan, siksaan macam apa ini? aku berdeham keras, "Tetap saja tidak usah."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawah geram. Aku tidak yakin, "Aku yakin dua ratus persen."

"Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Kerja yang benar yah kakak ipar dan jangan berisik!"

Cih, ku lihat dia sudah menarik selimutnya kembali. Rasanya aku ingin menelanjanginya dan memperkosa dia sampai nyawanya putus. Anak ini akan membawa malapetaka pada rumah tanggaku. Aku, meskipun tidak mencintai Lay, tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, meski aku sadar sudah melakukan itu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Hhh, aku tidak yakin bisa memperbaiki segalanya kalau ada bocah licik ini disini. Yang ada mungkin aku malah semakin memperparah dan semakin berbuat kesalahan dari hari kehari. Oh Tuhan, jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada bocah licik ini. Tapi, benarkah aku?

Dan apa itu? bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku untuk tidak berisik sedangkan kegiatanku adalah menggeser lemari keparat ini? sabar Kai, sabar. Dan dengan wajah yang tertekuk, aku mendorong lemari ini sepelan mungkin agar tidak menciptakan suara berisik.

Kiett

Kiett

Pelan Kai! Ini masih berisik. Hei, kenapa aku malah menurutinya. Persetan dengan suara berisik.

Deeett

Deettt

Sedikit lagi. Kalau aku tahu dia menyuruhku kesini hanya karena ini, aku lebih memilih tidur.

"Sudah.. hfftt~" Aku memandangi lemari itu sambil menyeka peluh yang akan menetes ke pelipisku. Hhm, tidak buruk. Ku balik badanku menghadap bocah licik yang menggemaskan itu. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Baiklah, jalja adik ipar. Tampangmu itu menipu, tahu.

SREETT

DEG

Aku yang terlalu banyak menghayal atau dia yang sedang mengigau? Tidak. Dia tidak tidur karena nyatanya mata sipit itu terbuka. Berarti dia dengan sadar menarikku agar terjatuh ke atas ranjang dan aku seharusnya menyadari posisi kami saat ini.

"Terima kasih kakak ipar, sekarang terima hadiahmu."

Aku pasti bermimpi. Jika tidak, anak ini pasti sedang mengigau. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, tapi apa? aku ingin mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku bukannya malah memejamkan mata saat ia menundukkan wajahnya ing- tunggu,

APA INI? AKU DI BAWAH?

BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MELAKUKANNYA?

Aku tahu apa yang mengganjal pikiranku. Dari mana dia mendapat kekuatan menarik tubuhku dan secepat kilat membalik posisi jadi menindihku.

TIDAK!

SREEETT

"Aku seme-nya, sayang. Dan dengan senang hati ku terima hadiah darimu!"

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan sedangkan dia mengerjab-erjabkan matanya di bawahku. "Jadi, kita akan benar-benar selingkuh?"

"Tentu, sayang. Kau yang memulai, jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHU~

Sebelum dia kembali berteriak segera ku bungkam bibirnya, kali ini bukan dengan tangan. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku saja, menunggu bagaimana reaksinya. Dan aku berterima kasih pada setan yang ku kutuk tadi, adik iparku ini tidak melawan. Jangan besar kepala setan, kau tetaplah kekal di neraka. Dengan tidak sungkan lagi, aku melumat bibirnya beberapa kali dan memaksa lidahku menerobos ke dalam mulutnya yang katanya mungil. Mari kita buktikan.

"hhmpp.." ia melenguh tapi tetap membalas ciumanku. Aku membelit lidahnya dengan lidahku dan menariknya keluar, bertarung di alam terbuka(?). Kini ia sedikit mendongak dan semakin melenguh saat ku jilati bawah lidahnya, lalu secepat kilat ia mendorong lidahku masuk dan beralih mendominasi permainan. Aku yakin anak ini bukan amatiran, dia sudah handal. Sehandal apapun dirimu sayang tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.

"hhmpp.. enghh~" cukup sudah permainan lidah karena sekarang dia punya tugas yang lain. Ku jilati cuping telinganya dengan tanganku bekerja cepat membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya.

"hhn..hhmpp.." mungkin dia tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya meraih bibirku dan melumatnya dengan sedikit liar. Tanganku yang sudah selesai bekerja dengan kancing-kancing itu kini beralih mengelus sekitar dada dan perutnya. Ku rasakan ia semakin menjambak keras rambutku dan melumat bibirku semakin liar.

"engh hmmpp.." ia melenguh lagi lalu dengan cepat menarik lepas bibirnya.

"Hhhah.. hhahh.. lepashhkan bajumuhh.." pintanya terengah-engah. Aku tidak menuruti malah tenggelam dalam euforiaku sendiri. Lihatlah dia yang terengah-engah, sedikit berkeringat, rambut yang acak-acakkan dan bibir basah yang mulai bengkak dan semakin memerah.. apa ini nyata?

"Lepasshh bajumuhh!" karena aku hanya memandanginya, ia sendiri yang memaksa membuka kaosku. Aku harap, aku tidak akan tersadar dari mimpi indah ini.

"Tentu, sayang!" Aku bangkit dan membantunya melepas kaosku dan setelah itu membuka piyama yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya. Lalu kembali membaringkannya ke ranjang yang empuk.

"Kau yakin, sayang?" tanyaku sambil mencium dagu dan rahangnya.

"hhnn.. sudahh terlanjurhh.." gerakan bibirku semakin jauh menurun, memcumbu area lehernya dan itu membuat ia kembali menjambak rambutku.

"akh.. jangan disituhh, gelihhh." Ia menarik kepalaku paksa agar mendongak, dan ku dapati mata beningnya yang mulai sayu. Napasnya sedikit memburu, padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Aku salah, dia masih polos.

Aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku agar dapat memandangi kulit porselennya. Entah kenapa aku sedikit goyah. Iblis sialan dan malaikat itu kembali berdebat di telingaku.

"Lakukan saja Kim Jongin, tunggu apa lagi, sebelum dia berubah pikiran.." bisik si iblis.

"Jangan Kim Jongin, dia adik iparmu. Kau sudah menikah, ingat istrimu.." malaikat tak mau kalah.

Dan aku lagi-lagi bimbang. Namun saat menatap mata bening sayu itu, aku luluh. Setan menang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"hhn.." aku kembali mencumbunya, tanganku sedikit gemetar saat menurunkan celana piyama itu. Ku dengar ia melenguh dan mengerang saat bibir dan lidahku bergerak di sekitar dadanya. Aku juga dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila dan kurasa tak jauh beda dengan keadaan jantungku. Sedikit lagi tanganku meraih benda yang masih terbungkus underwear itu sebelum suara seseo-

"Kai?

Ku harap suara itu hanya ada di pikiranku saja. Aku kembali ragu.

"Kai? Kau masih di rumah?"

SREETT

Baekhyun menghentikan semua pergerakanku dan menarik kepalaku menjauh. "Lay gege?" ia bertanya was-was.

"Jangan dipedulikan, sayang."

"ouh..akhmpp.."

SREETT

"Kim Jongin, pabbo! Lay gege bisa mendengarku, pabbo." Aku meringis sakit sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih dibawahku memelototkan matanya.

"Baekhyun?"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"ssttttt.." ia manaruh telunjuk di bibir menyuruhku diam.

Saat mendengar suara derap kaki Lay semakin dekat, dengan secepat kilat aku bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan memperbaiki letak celana piyamanya.

"Sembunyi di dalam lemari!" perintahnya galak. Aku belum sempat bergerak tapi dia sudah secepat kilat pula memakai piyamanya kembali.

"Ku bilang sembunyi, Jongin!"

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun? kau belum tidur?"

KRIEETTT

Pintu sialan. Seharusnya aku menguncinya tadi bukan hanya sekedar menendangnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Jongin! sudah ku katakan untuk sembunyi!" Baekhyun berujar sangat frustrasi.

Ku lihat Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu setelah mendorongku menjauh.

"Eh, gege?"

Aku menoleh ke pintu dan..

"Kai?"

Bajuku… kaosku. Mana kaosku?

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Baekhyun tanpa memakai baju dan bajumu itu malah tergeletak di lantai?"

Matilah aku

Dan kau setan juga malaikat, jangan tertawa!

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

Kurang panjang dan ga muasin yah? iya saya tau

Dari saya :

1. Sekali lagi **thanks untuk** **Aiiu d'freaky** yang sudah mengingatkan saya. Dan untuk yang meminta **moment** **LuBaek**.. saya kasih.. **tapi kalau NC-an**.. ummm.. maaf sayang, ini FF KaiBaek dan berhubung **saya KaiBaek shipper **dan hanya ngefeel ama KaiBaek.. jadi.. keknya saya ga janji bakal buat deh.. tapi kita liat aja nanti/kekekeke/plak

2. Yang menunggu **Monte Carlo**, **besok atau lusa** atau mungkin lusanya lagi **saya apdet**.. pokoknya dalam waktu dekat inilah…**dan NOO**, maaf beib.. saya **masih kena writer block**. Tapi saya usahain untuk bertapa dan mengerjakan chap 4 itu secepatnya.

3. Kamsamnida untuk yang sudah me-review **'A Song fo You'** kemaren. Dan untuk Sequel.. saya pikirin dulu yah beib..

Saya sempat berpikir ingin meninggalkan FFN, berhubung sebentar lagi saya ujian proposal.. dan eomma saya nelpon gegara adik saya ketahuan baca FanFic Rate M.. saya yang dimarahin pemirsah, tapi saya bersikeras ingin tetap jadi penulis FF Yaoi. Maafkan anakmu yang Fujoshi ini eomma.. meski semua mencibir, mengatai saya tidak normal, menghujat, mencela karena saya taunya cuman bikin Fanfic YAOI ampe bela-belain begadang hampir tiap malam.. tapi saya ga bisa berenti.. saya belum ingin tobat/calon penghuni neraka… hihh.. amit-amit Ya Allah..

Yoss

Batjot saya kepanjangan

**Kamsahamnida untuk**

**kaibaekshipper, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, yixing-jpg, utsukushii02, Buildian-of Tears, ockta1810, Aiiu d'freaky, RadisZa, dewo1804, jungsssi, baekggu, anonstalker, chika love baby baekhyun, Minny ShinersFujoshi, lottelitte, Kusanagi Hikari, berlindia, CussonsBaekby, Ran Hwa, rachel suliss, Byunniekou, Yenny, rianda, majey. jannah, ss, RaeMii, ssjllf, Ppororo, Casspol, shinelightseeker, HyunnieWoo, miszhanty05 dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Reader sekalian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother In-Law Chapter 4**

**Warning**

**Typos, YAOI, NC-21 (-_-) LEMON, Threesome, yang merasa belum cukup umur jangan membaca―Walau rasanya percuma saya memperingatkan ini -_-**

* * *

**Hahaha**

**Seharusnya saya fokus ke NOO dan UBN'kan? Atau melanjutkan monte Carlo?**

**Gampar aja saya**

**Tapi saya lagi mood untuk melanjutkan yang ini**

**Eit.. mengetik itu tergantung mood, sesama author pasti mengerti**

**Dan lagi, secara tidak langsung saya mengajarkan kepada reader untuk bersabar/plak dihajar massa**

**Ada banyak hal yang membuat saya kehilangan nafsu dan semangat untuk mengetik, saya ini moodi-an dan labil**

**Dan**

**Well, ini scane NC merangkap threesome pertama saya**

**Saya pengen nulis NC yang puitis sih sebenarnya****―****yang dijamin 100% gagal****―**** tapi takutnya nanti ga nyambung.. jadinya saya nulis yang smut eksplisit kek gini. Semoga ga aneh sih.**

**Ya dah**

**Happy reading sayang^^**

* * *

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Baekhyun tanpa memakai baju dan bajumu itu malah tergeletak di lantai?"

O-oh

Astaga! rasanya aku ingin menjepit kepala kakak iparku di pintu sialan itu. Ternyata nafsunya lebih besar dari volume otaknya.

Bodoh!

**.**

Inilah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku adalah orang dengan control diri paling buruk. Seharusnya aku memikirkan resiko ini sebelumnya. Well, ku akui aku memang memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, tapi otakku yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dengan iparku sendiri. Tidak pernah! Tapi melihat dia yang berkeringat bahkan rambutnya sedikit basah menambah kesan seksi, siapa yang tidak akan lepas kendali? Aku? Iya. Sial!

Dan Zhang Baekhyun, hadapilah akibat dari perbuatanmu!

Tidak, aku tidak ingin saudaraku membenciku. Aku lebih memilih melempar diri dari puncak gunung Everest daripada harus dibenci oleh satu-satunya saudaraku. Aku harus mengelak. Aku harus kembali bertransformasi menjadi adik kecil menggemaskan.

"Gege, Hyungie, brother~" Aku berseru manja sambil beringsut ke sebelah saudaraku, bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sedangkan kakak ipar mesum―yang ku akui berhasil membuatku tidak berpikir secara waras untuk sementara waktu―terdiam dengan ekspresi idiot habis tertangkap basah.

Lay Ge menautkan alisnya curiga. Tapi bukan Zhang Baekhyun namaku kalau tidak bisa menipu orang dengan tampang polos tak berdosa milikku.

"Kakak ipar tak sengaja melewati kamarku dan aku sedang kerepotan memindahkan lemari itu~" Aku berbicara dengan nada imut dan bibir yang sengaja mempout. Lay Ge masih memandangku dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Iya'kan kakak ipar?" Aku memaksa diriku tersenyum ke arah kakak ipar sialan itu. Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, segera ku pelototi dia―katakan iya!

"I-iya~" Ia juga memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Dan bodohnya senyum itu sangat kentara kalau dibuat-buat.

"Aku memintanya membantuku, tapi karena lemari ini sangat berat kakak ipar jadi berkeringat dan melepas kaosnya~" Aku tetap dengan nada imut, berharap kakakku terlalu terpukau dengan keimutan serta kepolosanku hingga tidak sempat berpikir kalau dia sedang mencurigai sesuatu disini.

"hyung jangan salah sangka, ne?" Jurus andalanku, mengerjab-erjabkan mata dengan bibir yang mempout, semoga berhasil mengelabui kakakku sendiri.

Aku melirik sinis ke arah Jongin dan aku menyesal karena yang ku dapati adalah dia yang memandang malas ke arahku. Hhh, Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku.

"Benar Lay, aku hanya membantunya memindahkan ini. Kau tahu'kan kalau aku mudah berkeringat dan lebih suka shirtless, Jadi jangan salah paham." Jongin menambahkan dengan nada yang terdengar meyakinkan. Ku pikir dia hanya akan diam saja.

Aku kembali tersenyum pada kakakku. Ku lihat ia juga sudah mulai tersenyum. Berhasil! Terima kasih wajahku yang imut, aku bersukur memilikimu.

"Um begitu. Aku pikir kalian berbuat sesuatu di belakangku." Senyum Lay ge terlihat manis, namun aku tahu dibalik senyum itu ia tetap menyimpan kecurigaan. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar menyindir.

"Tidak kok hyung. Apa hyung tega menuduh adik hyung ini sejeki itu?" Aku memasang wajah sedih.

"Lay, kau ada-ada saja. Aku hanya membantunya, percayalah." Jongin malah tersenyum, terkesan santai dan tak peduli.

"Arraso! Aku juga hanya bercanda. Hahaha, tidak perlu setegang itu, membuatku jadi curiga saja." Lay Ge tertawa renyah sambil mencubit pipiku. Jongin menyahuti dengan tawa paksa―begitupun denganku, mungkin saja senyumku kali ini kelewat lebar. Aku bukan tertawa karena senang, justru aku menertawai kebaikan kakakku. Aku menertawai kakakku yang terlalu baik.

Oh Tuhan.. aku adalah adik durhaka.

"Ne hyung, sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang~" Aku melepas tangannya dari pipiku dan berbalik pada Jongin. "Kakak ipar, sepertinya kau juga harus tidur!" Ku lihat Jongin tersenyum sinis namun tetap mengangguk.

"Kai, bukannya kau ingin mencari udara segar?" tanya Lay Ge tiba-tiba. Jongin memungut kaosnya dan berdeham keras.

"Ya. Aku hampir lupa," Jongin memakai kaosnya dan kali ini senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, dia ingin beristirahat."

Ouh, aku benar-benar durhaka. Kakak, maafkan aku, Aku akan menenggelamkan diri di laut mati―itupun kalau bisa tenggelam.

"Ne." Jongin menjawab tak ikhlas, ia juga tetap dengan senyum palsunya.

Aku tersenyum pada Lay ge, mengecup pipinya dengan sayang lalu berucap, "Goodnight, Brother~" Ia menyahuti, "Goodnight Baekkie~"

Setelah itu, ku lihat Lay Ge berjalan keluar pintu. Aku menarik napas lega, berhasil mengatasi insiden kecil yang kalau sampai ketahuan bisa jadi insiden paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah aku hidup. Saat Lay Ge menghilang di balik pintu, aku memutar tubuhku cepat, menghadap makhluk paling menyebalkan yang sialnya berhasil memancing nafsuku.

Kakak ipar sialan―dia boleh saja tampan dan seksi, tapi aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan iparku sendiri―Kecuali jika Korea utara dan selatan berdamai.

"Well, anggap perselingkuhan tadi tidak pernah terjadi!" tukasku sinis. Aku berpindah ke ranjang membiarkan dia berdiri mematung bersama keterkejutannya.

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Kecuali kau membuatku amnesia baru ku anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi!" Ia berujar ketus, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Aku berdecak lalu kemudian berucap, "Dengar, Aku tidak sengaja. Anggap saja diriku yang lain yang menarik tangamu tadi dan―"

Aku tidak ingin mengakui ini. SUNGGUH TIDAK INGIN!

"―secara tidak langsung mengajakmu berselingkuh!" Aku berujar putus asa dan menulikan pendengaranku berharap aku tidak pernah mengucapkan itu.

"Tidak sengaja katamu? Dirimu yang lain? Kau ini Multi personality disorder? Kau berkepribadian ganda?" ia bertanya tak percaya dan nadanya itu mengganggu pendengaranku. Tidak usah mendaramatisir seperti itu.

"Tsk, Kau yang mengidap 'Mesum yang keterlaluan' disorder!" Tukasku kesal. Mana mungkin aku berkepribadian ganda. Memangnya aku sakit jiwa? Kelainan mental?

"Jadi kau memang sengaja! Hahaha, sekarang kau tidak bisa mengancamku lagi, adik kecil!" Oh Tuhan.. rasanya aku ingin membuat tanda biru kehitaman di sekitar mata dan wajah kakak ipar mesum ini.

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kau lupa? Kau yang mulai! Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa bagaimana kau memintaku mengoral penismu bahkan saat belum berapa menit aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Kim Jongin!" aku setengah meneriakinnya. Sialan, dia benar-benar ingin aku menunjukkan sisi lain diriku.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, kau licik!" ia menggeram marah dan mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku, membuatku kaget dan bungkam seketika.

Aku menatap tak percaya pada ia yang kini menahan marah. Setelah cukup lama hening, aku berujar, "Fine! Kita impas. Lupakan semuanya, anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa! aku akan bertingkah layaknya adik ipar yang baik dan kau juga harus bersikap sebagai suami yang setia. Lupakan semuanya!"

Ku lihat ia mengusap wajah dan ekspresinya tampak sangat gusar, "Baiklah dan ku mohon satu hal padamu, jangan menampakkan diri di depanku lagi!"

DEG

Aku harap pendengaranku terganggu, "Kau mengusirku?" tanyaku dengan mata memanas. Ini bukan drama Korea romance yang mengharu biru, tapi sungguh, ucapannya itu berhasil membuat sesuatu di dada kiriku berdenyut sakit.

"Maksudku jika aku di rumah ini, berusahalah agar aku tidak sampai melihatmu." Ia menjawab dan dapat ku dengar dengan jelas suaranya yang serak.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal bersama Luhan saja." Aku memaksa diriku tersenyum, "Aku akan pindah besok. Maaf menyusahkanmu."

"Oh Tuhan Zhang Baekhyun, bukan itu maksudku. Baiklah, meskipun aku di rumah ini dan melihatmu, aku akan berpura-pura kalau aku tidak melihatmu!" Ia berseru frustrasi tapi aku telah kehilangan semangat untuk menanggapinya. Sebaiknya aku benar-benar pindah saja, karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak yakin bisa mengandalikan diri lagi. Mungkin untuk kali ini aku selamat, dan kali berikutnya, kemungkinan aku selamat hanya sebesar butir pasir. Hampir tidak ada.

Aku memilih menarik selimut bersiap untuk tidur, tidak mempedulikan ia yang menatap menyesal padaku. Aku berbalik agar membelakanginya, "Pergilah, Aku ingin tidur. Aku akan pura-pura tidak ingat kalau kau sudah menyentuhku!"

"Baekhyun, aku―"

"Keluarlah, kakak ipar. Lay hyung pasti menunggumu!" Ujarku tegas. Aku menunggu ia bereaksi atau menyahuti, namun nihil. Hanya keheningan yang ada hingga suara derap kaki yang menjauh terdengar jelas. Sesaat kemudian ku dengar pintu kamarku yang berderit tertutup.

BRAK

Sedikit kasar memang―atau mungkin sangat kasar. Kakak ipar, jika kau kesal, tak perlu melampiaskannya pada pintu yang tak berdosa. Entah sudah berapa kali pintu itu dibanting dalam sehari ini. Atau aku yang kesal? Entahlah. Ok, Aku juga kesal. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidur dan semoga aku bermimpi bercinta dengan Brad Pitt atau Ben Affleck atau Taylor Lautner atau―Luhan, mungkin. Siapapun asal tidak dengan kakak iparku. Sial!

**.**

**.**

Rupanya benar-benar sialan!

SIAL!

Aku harap bermimpi bercinta dengan Taylor Lautner. Dan itu sungguh terjadi. Aku bermimpi bercinta dengan Taylor Lautner―berwajah Kim Jongin.

KIM JONGIN!

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar desahanku sendiri. Oh Tuhan, perselingkuhan sialan itu malah terjadi di dalam mimpi. Jika tahu begini, aku berharap saja bermimpi memukul kepala Taylor Lautner―berwajah Kim Jongin.

Sejujurnya, pagi ini aku malas bangun dan keluar kamar, tapi aku ingat kalau aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal bersama Luhan―dan Kris. Maksudku, tidak mungkin aku tinggal bersama kakakku―dan suami kakakku.

Jadi aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, lalu berendam, melupakan kalau semalam aku memimpikan kakak iparku menyentuh semua daerah sensitifku, membuatku mendesah keras dan menjerit, melupakan kalau aku pernah berharap itu tidak hanya terjadi dalam mimpi karena rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Sial! Aku membutuhkan Luhan. Aku benci masturbasi!

Aku mengakhiri acara berendamku lalu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar mandi dan segera memakai baju. Lalu, apalagi yang ku lakukan setelah itu? Aku terdiam cukup lama, bingung dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Tunggu, Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang kehilangan akal?

Tidak! Aku butuh kakak iparku sekarang juga.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang ku pikirkan? ku mohon kirim malaikat maut-Mu sekarang juga. Cabut nyawaku―atau nyawa kakak iparku!

Sial! Mana yang kau pilih Zhang Baekhyun, masturbasi atau selingkuh dengan kakak iparmu?

Aku memilih menelpon Luhan.

"Lu, jemput aku sekarang juga!" Aku berseru tak sabar saat Luhan mengangkat panggilanku. Aku tak tahu sedang apa Luhan di seberang sana, yang jelas aku mendengar suara yang benar-benar mengganggu pendengaranku.

"LU?" Aku berteriak karena Luhan tidak juga berbicara malah suara yang mengganggu itu makin terdengar jelas.

"Luhan―"

"Ada apa, sayang?" Akhirnya Luhan menjawab juga. Tapi aku kesal.

"Jemput aku, Lu. Aku di rumah Gegeku~" Aku merengek, berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin. Ku pikir Luhan mengacuhkanku lagi tapi ternyata tidak, tidak butuh waktu lama dia menyahuti,

"Aku memang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Gegemu―bersama Kris." Sukurlah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Jika lama disini, aku bisa gila sungguhan.

"Ok. Cepatlah, aku tunggu!"

"Hm."

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Tunggu, ada yang janggal. Tapi apa? Ah sudahlah, aku harus mengurung diri di kamar, menenangkan pikiranku, melupakan bayang-bayang kakak ipar sialan, sebelum Luhan datang.

**.**

**.**

If I lose myself tonight

It'll be by your side

I lose myself tonight―

Ponselku berdering nyaring, aku tersadar dari tidur sebentarku karena menunggu Luhan. Aku tahu itu panggilan dari Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Baek, aku sudah di depan rumah kakakmu."

Aku bangkit secepat kilat, "Ok, tunggu disitu!" lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon, sesegera mungkin ku lihat penampilanku di cermin. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku langsung keluar kamar sedikit mengendap-endap, dan―

O-oh

Kakak ipar sialan yang SIALNYA sungguh tampan. Aku berdeham nyaring pura-pura tak melihat dia yang sedang duduk di meja makan, sedangkan Lay Ge sedang berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur.

"Gege~" Aku sedikit merinding melihat tatapan mata kakak iparku yang entah menyiratkan apa, dan aku memilih berlari ke dapur.

"Gege, aku pergi dulu!" Aku mengecup pipinya lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. Sengaja ku gunakan bahasa Mandarin. Sukurlah aku hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga berbeda bangsa. Jadi, walaupun aku lahir dan menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupku di China, tapi mom tetap berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea―atau inggris pada kami. Dan aku tidak menyesal bisa berbicara dalam banyak bahasa.

"Kau mau kemana Baekki? Hei, kau belum sarapan!" Aku mendengar gegeku itu berteriak di belakangku―juga dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus menemui Luhan! Aku suntuk di rumah terus." Aku menjawab acuh tak mempedulikan kakak ipar mesum yang menatapku tajam. Tanpa berpamitan padanya, aku keluar rumah.

Di depan pagar, ku lihat mobil Kris yang berwarna silver mencolok memandang angkuh padaku. Aku kegirangan, hampir lupa untuk menjaga image. Segera aku berlari dan melesak masuk ke dalam mobil. Di Jok belakang ada Luhan yang menungguku, dan Kris yang tampan tersenyum pada kami―ku lihat itu dari kaca spion yang menggatung di depannya.

"Jadi, ada rencana apa kalian menjemputku kesini bahkan sebelum ku minta?" aku bertanya pada Luhan. Dan kekasihku―yang aku bingung harus ku bilang tampan atau cantik―itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Anhi, aku hanya ingin menemuimu dan aku meminta Kris mengantarku. Kau tidak merindukanku?" Luhan bertanya manja sementara mobil Kris melaju pelan.

"Tentu aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Aku dan Luhan akan berciuman tapi deheman keras dari Kris membuat kami melongos.

"Ehem, Ladies, masih ada aku disini."

"WHAT? LADIES?" aku dan Luhan berteriak kompak dan keras yang aku yakin bisa memecahkan kaca mobil Kris.

"Oh My, aku harus ke THT, telingaku~" Kami melempar pandangan kesal pada si tiang listrik berjalan itu, sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk bermesraan.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya."Kris berucap sambil memandang kami dari kaca spion.

"Bertanyalah!" Luhan menjawab malas. Kris teresenyum mengejek yang terlihat menjengkelkan lalu merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum mesum―walau tidak semesum kakak iparku.

"Dalam hubungan kalian, siapa uke-nya?"

―"Dia"

―"Dia"

Jari telunjukku menunjuk ke arah Luhan, begitupun Luhan yang menunjukku. Alis Kris bertaut bingung, sedangkan aku dan Luhan masih setia saling menunjuk.

"Kau ukenya, Zhang Baekhyun."

"Kau yang ukenya Xi Luhan."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka―"

"Ladies.. bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak? Aku bisa mendadak tuli!"

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KAMI LADIES?!"

"Aw.. aku tuli.. kalian harus membayar biaya operasi pendengaranku."

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Luhan." Aku berujar ketus, melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan melempar pandangan membunuh pada Luhan―yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" Luhan membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Hei, kenapa malah bertengkar? Baiklah, ku ubah pertanyaanku―" Kris kembali berucap tapi aku mengacuhkannya, begitu juga Luhan. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar marah. Lagipula ini hal biasa.

"―siapa yang berada di bawah jika kalian―you know, what?"

―"DIA!"

―"DIA!"

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kalian menurunkan volume suara? Tidak ada orang tuli disini."

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Oh telingaku. Aku tidak akan memper-istri salah satu dari kalian."

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU?!"

**.**

**.**

Di apertement mewah Kris, aku bermalas-malasan sedangkan Luhan memasak untuk makan siang kami. Kris sedang keluar sebentar, ia ada urusan mendadak dan ku lihat ia terburu-buru. Menurutku itu bagus, aku jadi punya waktu berduaan dengan Luhan. Aku butuh melihat wajah Luhan sesering mungkin untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah kakak iparku yang selalu saja muncul di setiap sudut aku memandang.

Selang beberapa jam, aku dan Luhan duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. Aku bercerita padanya tentang kakak iparku, tentang aku yang sempat selingkuh dengan kakak iparku dan perslingkuhan kami yang hampir tertangkap basah oleh Lay Ge. Hasilnya, Luhan tertawa keras.

"Astaga, kau belum sehari disana dan kau sudah senekat itu? sepertinya kau juga melupakanku?" ia bertanya di sela tawanya sedang aku menanggapi dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu, hanya saja kakak ipar itu yang terlalu seksi. Jadinya aku sedikit kehilangan akal."

Tawa Luhan semakin keras dan semakin membuat kekesalanku bertambah. "Jadi judul drama ini adalah adik ipar yang terjerat keseksian kakak ipar?"

"LU~"

"Haha, aku bercanda. Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus tinggal bersamaku. Tidak baik jauh-jauh dari kekasihmu, apalagi tinggal serumah dengan kakak ipar seksi yang mesum." Luhan masih tertawa walau kali ini tidak sekeras tadi.

"Yah, yah.. memang seharusnya begitu. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan dirimu yang tinggal serumah dengan makhluk setampan Kris." Tawa Luhan menghilang dan kini ia sedikit terkejut.

"Dia sepupuku, Baekhyun-ah!" nada bicara Luhan terdengar tak terima. Aku juga menghentikan acara makanku.

"Jika aku nekat berselingkuh dengan Jongin yang kakak iparku, bagaimana dengan Kris yang hanya sepupumu?" Aku bertanya ketus. Luhan mendengus kesal dan setelah itu kami berdiam-diaman untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Maaf karena melupakanmu." Aku berucap penuh penyesalan. Luhan tidak menanggapi.

"Maaf, aku berselingkuh." Ujarku lagi. Luhan di depanku berdeham keras lalu meneguk air sebentar. Setelah itu ia berujar, "Tapi kau masih mencintaiku'kan?"

Aku mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja." Ku sudahi acara makanku dan duduk berpindah di sampingnya. "Dengar, aku hanya sedikit tergoda waktu itu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau sahabatku yang merangkap kekasihku, dan aku lebih memilih mencintai sahabatku sendiri dibanding manusia manapun di dunia ini."

Luhan tersenyum dan aku berani bertaruh tidak ada orang yang memiliki senyum seindah senyumnya, "Baiklah, sebagai sahabat dan kekasih yang baik, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak menutupi apapun dariku."

"Tentu. Tidak ada yang kututupi, aku selalu jujur padamu. Dan walau aku sering berselingkuh, tapi setidaknya kau tahu'kan siapa saja teman selingkuhku?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja. Terkadang memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu itu menyenangkan, apalagi kekasihmu yang lain pintar beracting sebagai sahabat yang baik dan penegertian." Ia mengerling nakal padaku.

Aku ikut tertawa, "Hahaha, aku tidak mungkin lupa. Ngomong-ngomong idemu saat itu Lu benar-benar brilian." Dan kami akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Aku kembali teringat masa saat kami masih di senior high school dulu. Kami mengerjai senior kami yang benar-benar playboy. Dia menyukai Luhan dan menyukaiku juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyatakan cinta padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya padahal sejam sebelum itu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Hei, satu sekolah juga tahu kalau aku dan Luhan sahabat karib. Sungguh kebohongan luar biasa jika ia tidak tahu itu.

Awalnya aku dan Luhan berpikir untuk membuat lebam di wajah senior playboy itu, tapi Luhan memiliki ide lain. Dan jadilah kami menerima pernyataan cinta si playboy itu, menjadi kekasihnya disaat yang bersamaan. Hari ini ia kencan denganku dan esok harinya ia berkencan dengan Luhan. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau hanya aku yang ada dalam hatinya, hanya aku yang berhasil mengalihkan dunianya dan dalam hati ku jawab, hanya dia makhluk idiot yang berhasil masuk dalam perangkapku dan Luhan.

Kami bermain kucing-kucingan cukup lama. Hingga saatnya tiba, aku datang ke apertementnya, membuatnya horny dan setelah itu ku minta ia pergi membeli kondom. Aku beralasan kalau aku takut karena itu adalah seks pertamaku―padahal aku sudah sering bercinta dengan Luhan―dan aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kalau dia tidak memakai pengaman. Ketika ia sudah meninggalkan apertement, aku menyuruh Luhan datang dan berakhirlah aku bercinta dengan Luhan di depan matanya―sesuai rencana kami.

Bayangkan saja, dua kekasih gelapnya sedang bercinta di depan matanya. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memukuli kami? Berteriak marah? Oh Tidak, karena aku duluan yang membuat tanda biru kehitaman di setiap bagian wajahnya. Lelaki seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran. Senang sekali rasanya berhasil mengerjai orang.

Sebelum meninggalkannya, aku berujar dengan nada imut, "Maaf yah, aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan di belakangmu. Salah sendiri sih, kau menyelingkuhkan aku dengan sahabatku~" dan satu tendangan tepat di penisnya adalah hadiah perpisahan dari Luhan.

Kini aku dan Luhan masih tertawa keras mengenang itu, "Sukurlah dia tampan, kalau tidak sudah ku kebiri dia." Ujar Luhan dan aku semakin tertawa.

"Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta~" aku berbisik di telinga Luhan dan ia menyeringai penuh. Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak sabar. Dan mastrubasi sialan tadi, aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Belum lama, Baek. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu." Aku sweatdrop dan hilang semangat.

"Yasudah, aku mau bercinta dengan kakak iparku saja." Sebelum aku sempat berdiri, Luhan sudah menarik tanganku.

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan Lay Ge? Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" aku menyeringai.

"Itu lebih baik!" sebelum Luhan sempat menyahut sudah kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku.

**.**

**.**

Kini aku sibuk mengerang, sedangkan kepala Luhan yang berada di antara kedua kakiku sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada penisku dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Kami sudah bertelanjang di kamarnya.

"Ohh~ terushh Luhh.. akh akh―" Aku mendesah tak karuan dan Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya menelan habis penisku.

"Hhmpp..hhmp..ahh..hhmmp..." suara kuluman mulut Luhan di penisku terdengar bagai menyahuti desahanku. Satu tanganku mengelus kepalanya seperti puppy sedangkan tanganku yang lain berpegangan pada head bed, tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang berpusat pada ujung penisku. Geli tapi terasa menyenangkan.

"sshh.. sedihh―hhn―kit lagihh.. lebih sshh cepathh..ahhhnn.. akh~" Kurasa paha dan lututku mulai bergetar dan itu menandakan kalau orgasmeku akan datang. Aku menekan kepala Luhan agar semakin dalam menyedot penisku yang sudah sangat basah oleh salivanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat memainkan twinsball ku, membuat kenikmatan ini tak terjabarkan kata lagi.

Seperti mengerti, Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya menyedot-nyedot penisku dan kurasakan sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar. Penisku berkedut-kedut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Sial! Mengapa setiap kali aku ingin melampiaskan hasratku selalu saja ada yang mengganggu?

―Luhan sama idiotnya dengan kakak iparku.

Ku lihat Kris lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya memandang terkejut pada kami dari arah pintu. Aku panik. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan Luhan, tapi.. aku tak ingin menghentikan kenikmatan yang sedang menyergap tubuhku.

Dengan pandangan yang tak fokus, Kris melangkah masuk. Dan aku ingin berteriak,

LUHAN HENTIKAN!

―bukannya malah memberinya kerlingan mata menggoda.

Control diriku sudah hilang sedaritadi. SIAL!

Hasilnya, aku pasrah saja saat Kris ikut ambil bagian dalam menggerayangi tubuhku. Lelaki tinggi itu terduduk di atas perutku yang telanjang dan melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Aku sempat melirik Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan penisku.

"hhmmpp.." Desahanku tertahan oleh ciuman Kris. Aku yang dikuasai nafsu mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Sedangkan di bawah tubuhku semakin terasa geli dan nikmat. Aku mengerang,

"Akhh Lu, sedikiiithh lagiihh.. hemm―" Kris langsung menyumbat mulutku lagi, jauh lebih ganas. Tangannya juga bermain di sekitar dadaku, memelintir dan menarik-narik puttingku.

"Akkhh Kris~ dihisap sajaahh.. ahh ahh.." aku merengek seperti pengemis dan Kris melakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan. Aku mengerang semakin menjadi-jadi, dan Luhan sudah mengangkat kedua pahaku yang bergetar tinggi-tinggi.

"Ouh Luhh.. lebihh cepathh lagiihh.. Krisshh.. aashhh.. euummhh.." Aku mendongak tinggi, bibir Luhan dan Kris mengusai tubuhku, memenjarakanku dalam kenikmatan. Ini sungguh nikmat.

"Aku ahh sampaiihh Luhhh akhh.." tubuhku mengejang kaku, aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat gelombang orgasme melandaku. Sangat nikmat, "AAKKHHH LUHHH―haann.. ahh hahh.." Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan itu terasa sangat nikmat saat cairan semenku menyembur keluar. Luhan menampung semua itu dalam mulutnya, menelannya seperti meminum susu.

Aku ambruk seketika. Orgasme tetap terasa semenyenangkan biasanya. Di pandanganku yang buram, ku lihat Luhan dan Kris berciuman saling berbagi spermaku. Aku terengah-engah dan memandang mereka yang kini berciuman panas. Luhan melenguh saat Kris mengoral penisnya dengan tangan. Dan itu membuat nafsuku bangkit lagi, apalagi mendengar lenguhan Luhan.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, "Krisshh, dia kekasihku~" ku tarik Luhan dari pelukan Kris dan gantian menciuminya. Kris tersenyum menyeringai, turun dari ranjang dan menyempatkan meremas bokongku sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan pintu yang tidak ditutup.

Aku dan Luhan tetap bergulat lidah, bersaing menjadi orang yang mendominasi permainan. Namun akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali tertidur di kasur. Aku mendesah sementara Luhan mencumbu setiap inci kulitku tanpa ada bagian yang terlewati. Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi, Luhan mengerti,

"Menungging, sayang~" pinta Luhan manja. Aku yang lemas menurut saja. Luhan segera menciumi punggung dan tengkukku sambil tangan satunya memainkan puttingku.

"Oushh Luhh, segera masukanhh~" aku merengek dengan napas yang tersengal. Luhan menurut, sesegera mungkin ia memposisikan penisnya di depan holeku yang berkedut minta diperkosa.

Aku meringis saat kepala penis Luhan menerobos paksa ke dalam hole sempitku. "Pelanhh.. pelanhh,"

"Yesshh~ Baek, kau sempithh.. eunghh" Aku tak mempedulikan lenguhan Luhan, yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah kesakitanku. Bed cover menjadi tempat pelampiasan, aku mencengkramnya kuat sambil membayangkan kalu aku sedang mencekik leher kakak iparku.

JLEB

Sakit. sangat sakit, tapi aku kini bisa mendesah lega. Penis Luhan sudah tertanam sempurna dalam holeku yang berkontraksi. Ku rasakan bagian bawah tubuhku penuh dan sesak. Luhan membungkuk, menarik kepalaku agar mendongak lalu menciumku mesra. Aku membalasnya, membiarkan tubuhku beradaptasi untuk sementara waktu. Rasa perihku berangsur-angsur hilang, segera ku lepas pagutan bibir kami dan memerintahnya untuk bergerak.

Luhan bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Ku rasakan penisnya menggesek dinding rektumku, menimbulkan rasa geli dan perih disaat yang bersamaan. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai menikmati, diluar perintah aku mendesah.

"hhnn.. ahh―ahh" aku ingin memerintah Luhan agar bergerak lebih cepat lagi, penisnya belum menemukan prostatku dan itu membuat aku tersiksa karena kenikmatan yang ku rasa hanya setengah-setengah.

"hhmm.. sshh.." Luhan mendesis dan aku geram seketika.

"Lu, bergerakhh lebihh cepat dan dalam!" aku memerintah galak. Beginilah aku kalau sudah menyangkut seks, akan kehilangan akal dan kendali diriku.

Luhan menyahutiku dengan erangan dan mulai mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Penisnya dengan cepat menggesek dinding rektumku, tapi ia belum juga mengenai prostatku. Aku mengerang frustrasi. Ku bantu Luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah. Dan akhirnya aku menjerit karena kepala penis Luhan berhasil menumbuk prostatku.

"Ouhh Luhh.. akhh―akhh disituhh.. tumbuk terushhh~" aku menurunkan tubuhku hingga pipiku bersentuhan dengan kasur. Nafasku mulai terengah-engah dan aku tak henti-hentinya mendesah dengan mata yang terpejam.

"eemhh Luhh nikmathh.. lebihhh eenghh cehhnnpathh sayangghhh~"

"Ahh sayanghh holemuhh sempithh dannn hang―eungh―hattt~"

Luhan bergerak seperti orang kesetanan. Aku menaikan tubuh dan menolehkan kepalaku padanya, meraih bibirnya agar aku bisa menciumnya. Aku tidak ingin lidahku terjulur percuma, dia membutuhkan teman main.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, Luhan membalas ciumanku, tangannya yang bebas menarik-narik dan memainkan penisku. Aku memeluk lehernya erat memperdalam franch kiss kami. Hingga kurasa aku butuh mengerang dan menjerit, ku tarik cepat lidahku.

"Akhhh akhh Luhanhh akuhh―" ini terlalu nikmat, gerakan cepat Luhan menumbuk prostatku tanpa ampun, memberi sensasi nikmat di batang penisku. Aku bahkan tersedak salivaku sendiri.

"Akhh hemm Luhh.. akuhh hhnn keluar―"

"Akhh ohhh sabarhh sayangsshh.. hhmm akhh.." dinding rektumku berkontraksi hebat mencengkram penis Luhan dan rasanya semakin penuh.

Luhan kembali menurunkan tubuhku agar menungging dan itu membuat ujung penisnya semakin menekan prostatku. Aku menjerit nikmat, lidahku kembali terjulur bersama tetesan saliva sedangkan mataku terpejam rapat, menanti orgasmeku yang kedua.

Gerakan tangan Luhan mengoral penisku sama cepatnya dengan gerakan pinggulnya, aku menggelinjang gelisah dan tak berhenti mengerang. "eengghhhh~ Luhaaann AKKHHHH~~" orgasmeku datang, aku mengejang menanti cairanku tumpah keluar.

"aahhh ssshhhh~" aku mendesis bersama tubuhku yang bergetar hebat. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat cairanku menyembur keluar.

Luhan yang sempat terhenti, kembali bergerak, kali ini lebih cepat. Tidak memberiku waktu untuk bernapas. Aku memaklumi, dia juga ingin berlomba meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Rasanya masih ngilu saat penis Luhan kembali menggesek dinding rektumku dan menyentuh prostatku. Ku dengar ia mendesis di belakangku, meracau tidak jelas saat penisnya berkedut-kedut dalam holeku yang masih berkontraksi akibat orgasme.

"sayanghh akuhh ouhh.. shhh~" Luhan mengejang dan gerakannya semakin brutal hingga ujung penisnya kembali menekan prostatku.

"Ouhh Luhh~" aku mengerang lagi namun penis Luhan sudah membengkak di dalam holeku, sebentar lagi ia akan-

"AAKHHH BAEKHYUUNNN~~"

Luhan ambruk menindihku, lidahnya menjiati punggungku saat ku rasakan cairan semennya memenuhi holeku.

"heummhh―hhmm.."desah Luhan menikmati orgasmenya.

Aku menarik keluar penisnya, lalu ia jatuh tertidur di sampingku. Nafasnya masih memburu, namun aku tak peduli, segera ku jilati seluruh wajahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Sayanghh.. gantian~" ujarku lalu tanpa jeda waktu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku, kembali bertarung lidah. Ia tentu saja kalah karena masih terengah-engah. Setelah puas, aku membungkam mulutnya dengan penisku.

"Kulummhh sayanghh~" pintaku. Ia mengangguk dan mulai mengulum penisku dengan gaya sensual. Sedikit demi sedikit ku rasakan penisku kembali ereksi. Saat ia sudah sepenuhnya tegang, aku menariknya keluar.

"Cukup sayang, aku ingin merasakan holemu."

Aku kembali menjilati wajahnya sambil membuka lebar pahanya. Ku biarkan lidahku terhenti di depan bibirnya agar ia bisa bermain dengan lidahku, sementara aku memposisikan penisku di depan openingnya.

"Tahan, Ok?" tanyaku di sela-sela Franch kiss kami. Aku mulai mendorong penisku masuk dengan perlahan dan kurasakan kuku Luhan menancap di punggungku.

"hhmmpp―" ia melumat dan menghisap lidahku semakin brutal, mungkin itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"sshhh.. ouh~" aku melepas bibirku lalu mendesah saat hole Luhan menjepit kepala penisku. Hangat dan basah.

"Pelan Baek.. nanti sakithh~" Luhan memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Rileks sayanghh.. heummm" aku kembali menciumnya dengan sedikit liar dan menuntut. Saat kurasa ia mendominasi permainan lidah kami, aku melesakkan penisku masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

"Hhmmpp―" tak kubiarkan Luhan menarik bibirnya, kami kembali berciuman untuk beberapa saat, meski aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bergerak, otot rectumnya mencengkram penisku, terasa seperti diurut-urut. Sangat nikmat.

Luhan melepas bibirnya tiba-tiba hingga menciptakan bunyi PLOP cukup nyaring.

"Bergeraklah!" perintahnya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai bergerak. Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu pada lenganku sedangkan tanganku memegang pinggangnya.

"sshhh.. tetap sempithh Luhh~" aku melenguh sedangkan Luhan mulai mendesah dan meringis.

"hhnn.. ahh~ penismuhh enakhh, sayanghh~"

Aku menunduk agar bisa mencumbu sekitar dada Luhan, menjilati puttingnya secara bergantian seperti orang kehausan. Otot rectumnya berkontraksi menjepit penisku semakin erat. Aku kembali menaikan tubuhku dan mulai bergerak cepat. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Akhh ituhh sayanghh, disituuhh~" Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunjuk entah kemana. Aku masih menikmati pijatan dinding holenya di penisku hanya menyahutinya dengan lenguhan.

KRIEETTT

Ku dengar pintu berderit. Itu pasti Kris lagi. Aku yakin ia mendengar apa yang kami lakukan sedaritadi. Aku tak mempedulikan Kris dan memilih memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang memabukan ini.

"Ouhh~" Aku tiba-tiba menjerit saat kurasa sesuatu memasuki holeku. Aku berbalik ke belakang. Dan kudapati Kris sedang menciumi punggungku.

Gerakanku terhenti, begitu juga dengan desahan Luhan. Kris memelukku dengan erat dan satu tangan besarnya memelintir putting susuku, sedangkan bibirnya menghisap leherku dengan kuat.

"Baek, kenapa berhenti?" Luhan membuka matanya dan bertanya garang.

"Krisshh.. ouhh.. hhh" aku berusaha menarik keluar jari Kris dari holeku, namun saat ku rasa benda panjang dan keras menggesek bokongku, aku baru sadar kalau Kris sama telanjang seperti kami.

"KRIS, BIARKAN DIA MENYELESAIKAN INI DULU!" Luhan berteriak galak, memelototi lelaki tinggi itu. Entah Kris mau mendengarkannya atau tidak. Kris kini menghisap kuat bibirku, lalu menghentikan semua pergerakannya di tubuhku.

Aku terengah-engah. Ku lihat dia―Kris, menaiki ranjang, mendekat pada Luhan. Aku tidak mempedulikan tindakan Kris selanjutnya dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulku.

Penisku kembali dimnja oleh otot dinding hole Luhan. Aku mengulum bibirku yang terasa kering. Ku lihat Kris sekarang sedang melakukan Franch Kris dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mendengar Luhan mendesah.

Aku memejamkan mata, dan pinggulku secara otomatis bergerak semakin cepat saat dinding rectum Luhan semakin berkedut dan sempit. Ini sangat nikmat.

"hhhh.. Luhh sshhh.." aku mendesah sendiri karena Luhan tetap mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Kris. Ku rasa punggung lelaki tinggi itu menyentuh wajahku, dan segera kuciumi, tak sanggup dengan kenikmatan yang menyelimutiku. Penisku lebih tepatnya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Luhan memaksa Kris melepas ciumannya hingga bibir Kris berpindah, menghisap puttingnya.

"Akhh akhh Baekkiehh, lebihh cepathh.. akhhh~" Luhan mengerang, holenya berdenyut nikmat sedangkan penisnya mengacung dan sedikit membesar. Aku mengoral penisnya, agar mempercepat ia mencapai klimaks.

"Akkhh Krishh.. Lidahmuhh ouhh nakal akhhh.." Napas Luhan semakin berantakan dan tubuhnya menggelinjang.

"Baekhyun akuhh― AAAAKHHH"

"hhnn bersama, sa―AAKHHHH LUHAAANN"

Aku mengejang dan menumpahkan spermaku begitu saja ke dalam hole Luhan. Dinding rectum Luhan yang berkontraksi seakan menelan habis penisku, menambah kenikmatan yang ku rasakan.

Setelah gelombang orgasmeku berlalu, aku melepas penisku dan beringsut ke samping Luhan yang masih dicumbui Kris. Nafasku berantakan dan aku masih lelah untuk mempedulikan mereka. Peluh membasahiku hampir seluruh tubuhku.

Samar-samar kulihat Kris membalik tubuh Luhan agar menungging, penisnya berada tepat di depan hole kekasihku itu. Dan aku menyadari satu hal, penis Kris sangat besar dan panjang―meski tak sebesar penis kakak iparku.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali mimpiku semalam. Berfantasi tentang penis kakak iparku yang panjang dan besar berwarna coklat memperkosa holeku. Ouh.. pasti sangat nikmat.

Tidak! Fantasiku sudah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak semestinya berfantasi seperti itu. Ku buka cepat mataku dan mendapati pemandangan Kris sedang menyodok hole Luhan dengan keras dan cepat. Luhan mendesah putus asa sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan bantal.

"Akhh ahhh ahhh.." Luhan mendesah hampir menangis, sedangkan Kris mendongak sambil mendesis.

"sshhh―nikmathhh sekaliihh holemuhhh hhnnn, baby―"

Aku menyaksikan seperti orang bodoh. Hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar saja, penisku kembali menegang. Apalagi melihat penis Kris yang keluar masuk hole Luhan dengan brutal, aku mendadak 'lapar'.

Perlahan aku beringsut mendekati Luhan, merasa gemas melihat penisnya yang 'menganggur' bergoyang bersama dorongan tubuh Kris di atasnya. Ku genggam penis yang menganggur itu dan memainkannya dengan gemas. Sedang Luhan melengkung tubuhnya ke atas lalu menjerit keras.

Ku lirik Kris yang mendongak dengan bibir terbuka sambil mengerang. Aku memandangi ekspresi kenikmatan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kris menoleh padaku, dan tanpa jeda, langsung menarik tubuhku mendekat.

Kini aku sibuk berpikir, bagaimana Kris bisa tetap menggenjot tubuh Luhan sedang tangannya yang lain menggerayangi tubuhku, melumat habis bibirku. Ku rasakan ciuman Kris kasar dan terlalu liar―mungkin karena sedang sangat terangsang―aku menjauh darinya, membiarkan ia berkonsentrasi pada Luhan. Karena setelah ini, aku ingin penis Kris menyodok holeku.

Kini aku berbaring di bawah tubuh Luhan, memanja penisnya dengan mulutku. Aku mengemut penisnya seperti mengemut lollipop, tidak lupa lidahku ikut menjilati pangkalnya. Tanganku yang bebas memainkan twinsballnya, membuat ia merintih nikmat.

"Akkhh akhhh―apahh hhnn yang kalian lakukanhh pada tubuhkuhh? akhh akhh Krishh~~"

"hhhnn babyhhh―"

Aku masih dengan pekerjaanku dan kurasakan penis Luhan berkedut, uratnya semakin menonjol.

"Akuhh ouhhh ohhh ughhh―"

"Beri aku spermamu, sayang, aku haus―eummpp"

Luhan bergetar hebat, ku dengar ia menangis―kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Gerakan Kris kini seperti kuda liar, ia menggeram sambil mengumpat dan berbicara kotor.

"meehh hhnn ahhh ahhh AAKHHHH KRIIISHHHH"

Luhan menjerit keras bersama tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan mulutku sudah siap untuk menampung cairannya.

SLURP SLURP

Aku menelan habis cairan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hampir saja menindihku saat ia akan ambruk. Kris masih menggenjot tubuh Luhan, dan kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks.

Aku menyingkir dari bawah tubuh Luhan, membiarkan ia ambruk dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Kris menjerit dan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan penis Kris di dalam holeku.

Saat Kris melepas penisnya yang sudah lemas, aku langsung menerjangnya dengan ciuman sebelum ia ikut ambruk bersama Luhan. Sambil berciuman, aku mengoral penisnya agar kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau nakal, baby~"ujarnya, dan kini bibirnya berpindah pada leherku. Aku mendesah lagi dan sengaja menggesek-gesekan penis kami.

"Ahh Kris, perkosa aku seperti kau memperkosa Luhan~" aku tahu aku jalang yang mengemis kenikmatan, tapi holeku benar-benar gatal ingin dimasuki benda panjang, keras dan kaku.

"Dengan senang hati, baby~"

Kris membanting tubuhku dengan keras ke kasur. Di sampingku Luhan sudah tertidur―mungkin. Ia menaikkan kedua kakiku ke bahunya, lalu menunduk untuk melumat bibirku. Aku sedikit kewalahan saat bibir dan lidah Kris meliuk dalam mulutku bagai ular. Lihai dan cekatan. Dan aku terlalu terlena dengan permainan lidah Kris hinggat tak menyadari kalau ia sudah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam holeku. Aku menjerit sakit.

"Pelanhh-pelannhh Krisshh.." aku menggeram namun Kris tetap memaksa penisnya masuk. Aku menggigit bibir dan meremas keras bedcover―hingga sobek. Sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari operasi tulang kering yang pernah ku jalani―tulang keringku patah karena kecelakaan. Saat itu umurku sekitar 16 tahun, aku 'bermain' di atas motor bersama mantan kekasih―selingkuhan lebih tepatnya―yang seksi, ia terlalu dikuasai nafsu hingga tak tahu waktu dan tempat, kami terpaksa bercinta di atas motor―nyaris di tengah jalan, sukurlah tempat itu sepi. Dan saat itu, aku merasa sedang disetubuhi seperti pelacur. Akibatnya, saat pulang ke rumah, kami kecelakaan.

Aku membayangkan dalam pikiranku kalau aku sedang mencekik leher mantan selingkuhanku itu―mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhku saat penis Kris menancap sempuna dalam holeku, terasa seperti merobek paksa tubuhku. Aku membayangkan kenikmatan tiada tara setelah ini, memaksa diriku untuk tidak menangis.

Tanpa diperintah, Kris mulai bergerak. Pelan di awalnya, membuat aku semakin meringis sakit. Aku tak sabar ingin penis Kris menemukan prostatku agar aku tidak lagi kesakitan seperti ini. Seperti mengerti, Kris mempercepat genjotan pinggulnya. Dan tubuhku melengkung ke atas saat penisnya menyenggol prostatku.

"Ouhhh disituhh.. lagihhh ahhnn" aku tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"hhhhahh haahhh hahhh hhnn―" ini terlalu nikmat, tubuhku tersentak-sentak seiring gerakan Kris. Aku mengemut jariku sendiri saking nikmatnya.

Ku rasa ada pergerakan di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan menyeringai ngeri. Dan aku memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sodokan penis Kris di prostatku.

"Akhhh akhh mehh mehhh hhnn.. akhh akhhh.. " Aku tahu kalau Luhan sedang mengulum penisku sekarang, tangannya juga bermain di dadaku. Ini jadi semakin nikmat. Tak terdefenisi.

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar, menyaksikan Kris yang bergerak cepat dengan ekspresi kenikmatan di wajahnya dan Luhan yang mengulum penisku dengan mulutnya seperti orang 'kelaparan' penis.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Dan aku merutuki diri karena kini yang muncul dalam benakku adalah KIM JONGIN―lagi.

"Kriiishhh Kriiishhh akhhh..Kriishh.." aku menyebut nama Kris yang sedang menyetubuhiku agar otakku tidak salah mengirim impuls―atau aku akan salah menyebut nama.

"Yess babyhh.. kau nikmathh sekalihh.. hhnn peniskuhh―" Aku menanam dalam otakku kalau saat ini yang sedang mengeluarkan-masukkan penisnya di dalam holeku adalah Kris, lelaki asing yang baru saja ku kenal, bukan KIM JONGIN KAKAK IPARKU.

"Aakhh ahh ahhh―nikmathh Krishh―Luhh―lebihh cepathh ohhh ohhh.."

Aku bergetar lagi. Dan ku gigit bibir kuat-kuat saat penisku terasa berkedut hebat, ini terlalu sungguh sangat nikmat. Penis Kris di holeku dan mulut hangat Luhan di penisku, ouhh, aku merasa sempurna.

"Krisshhh lebih cepathh hhnn mehh ouhhh~~" badanku melengkung dan aku menjambak rambut Luhan sebagai pelampiasan rasa. Aku mendongak, pandanganku buram. Aku tak sanggup lagi mendesah, suaraku serak.

Hingga rasa geli nikmat itu berakhir pada ujung penisku yang berkedut,

"ahh ahh AAAKHHHHH ouhhh―" aku menapaki nirwana. Aku bahkan bisa melihat awan putih. Cairanku ditelan Luhan, sedang aku bergetar hebat sambil mengerang menikmati orgasme.

Ku rasakan Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya. Aku membuka paksa mataku dan melihat ia berciuman dengan Kris yang masih aktif menggenjot holeku.

Kini Luhan berdiri di atasku dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Kris. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir kembali, bagaimana Kris bisa mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus, Apa konsentrasinya tidak buyar?

Tidak lama kemudian ku rasa cairan hangat memenuhi holeku. Kris sudah klimaks, dan ia masih aktif mengulum penis Luhan. Gerakan pinggul Kris melemah dan berantakan. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan Luhan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Aku melepas penis Kris dari holeku, sisa-sisa sperma masih terlihat menyembur diujung penisnya. Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin tidur. Meski Luhan dan Kris kembali bermain, karena saat ini Luhan sudah terbaring di sampingku dengan kepala Kris yang berada di antara kedua kakinya.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan desahan dan erangan Luhan karena aku sungguh-sungguh lelah, meski aku kecanduan seks, tapi 'pemerkosaan' yang di lakukan Kris padaku tadi sudah cukup membuat penisku berkedut nikmat dan kini meminta untuk istirahat. Aku berpikir dalam benakku, kalau aku takkan melupakan threesome antara aku, kekasihku dan sepupu kekasihku. Ini adalah hal paling bejat―di antara hal-hal bejat lainnya―yang pernah ku lakukan dalam hidupku.

Semoga aku tidak menambah daftar hal bejat yang sudah kulukakan dengan meminta kakak iparku memperkosaku, karena saat ini aku sungguh merasa ingin diperkosa olehnya. Mungkin aku egois, namun aku tak bisa egois pada kakakku sendiri. Sepertinya aku memang harus pindah rumah.

Pikiranku mendadak penuh. Aku memandang pada Luhan dan Kris yang kembali 'bergulat', lalu mataku perlahan mulai menutup. Aku membiarkan diriku tidur dan melupakan hal-hal buruk. Aku harap, aku masih tetap mahir melupakan kenyataan kalau aku adalah jalang nomor 1 yang pernah ada.

Aku rindu kakak iparku..

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Saya pengen ngebacot sedikit, dengerin yah~~―eh maksudnya baca yah sayang

Saya sangat semangat untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya yang lain, sangat semangat. Namun kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, tentang PLAGIARISM seseorang yang menyeret nama KAIBAEK membuat saya down seketika.

**Pesan saya**, jika kalian menemukan fanfic author dengan penname 'lovekaibaek' ga usah dipeduliin, dia itu plagiat yang berusaha mengadu domba shipper. FFnya semua itu hasil plagiat FF KaiSoo. Author aslinya sampai nangis karena kalian mereview dengan pujian yang menakjubkan. Padahal itu hasil plagiat. Bahkan Kak ALF (author yang saya kagumi dan saya favoritkan secara diam-diam) juga ikut turun tangan meredam kericuhan yang terjadi di dalam kotak review(ceilahh) saya merasa terharu karena kak ALF mau repot-repot ikut andil.

Jadi, jika seandainya 'orang' itu muncul lagi, saya minta reader-reader tersayang ga usah peduliin yah. ga usah buka Fanficnya, langsung aja buka kotak reviewnya, tapi ga usah direview. Kita diam aja udah, biar Shipper lain yang berkoar-koar. Kita'kan udah tau kalau dia plagiat yang berniat mengadu domba shipper. Yah kita keep calm aja. Ok, sayangku?

Terima kasih untuk dede **inggid** yang sudah memberi saya rekomendasi Fic.. kecup basah untukmu sayang.. untuk dede **ByunnieFan**, eon tetap sayang dirimu walau kau tak memberi eon rekomendasi Fic/masih ngambek ceritanya/

Dan untuk **yeyechacha yang tanya saya orang Sulawesi**, iya sayang, saya orang Sulewesi, saya tinggal di Kendari. Kalau kamu pengen ngobrol, tulis aja nama FB atau twittermu di kotak review, nanti saya add atau follow. OkLay, beib? Yang lain juga kalau mau, silahkan cantumkan nama FB atau Twitter nanti saya add atau Follow/modus/hahaha/plak

**Kamsahamnida untuk**

**inggid, Byunnie Lisha, Rachel suliss, Kiela Yue, Minny ShinersFujoshi, guest, yeyechacha, amaliaexotics, baekggu, ByunnieKou, FransiscaGun03, utsukushii02, ss, lottelitte, shantyy941, Byun JinkiWook, Majey Jannah 97, bacon 506, pinoya, SehunBubbleTea1294, Baekkidobe, ockta1810, Mrs. Baekhyunnie, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, jungsssi, RaeMii, shinelightseeker, Aiiu d'freaky, Buildian-of Tears, ByunnieFan, Kusanagi Hikari, miszshanty05, kaibaekshipper, dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent reader sekalian**


End file.
